Hello Mr Hero
by Kikyo's killer
Summary: It has been a month since Ganondorf was sent to the Dark World.Link, Zelda, and King Hyrule go to Clock Town on vacation. What they find are old enimies and friends and a new adventure. R&R (please no flames)
1. Hello Mr Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time or Majora's mask. If I did then why would I bother typing this and wasting your free time and mine?

Kikyo's Killer's note: At first this was going to be a humor/action/adventure, but I changed it to Romance. There are going to some humor parts in the story, but still a lot of romance too. You'll understand in the later chapters.

Skull Kid, Tatl, and Tael were out in the field talking when the Duke Princess and Romani came up to them out of breath "You won't believe this!" Romani said still catching her breath.

"What is it?" Tael asked.

"King Hyrule and Princess Zelda are in Clock Town!" the Duke Princess squealed.

"What's so great about him?! He's just some old man." Skull Kid asked with envy dripping from his voice.

"Haven't you guys heard?! Hyrule was under an attack for seven years! That means that the war is finally over!" Romani said happily.

"And we should care why?" Tatl asked annoyed, she was hoping that Link had come back.

"You still miss him don't you?" the Duke Princess asked.

"Miss who?! I don't miss anybody!" Tatl lied.

"Come on, it'll give you guys something to do!" Romani told them.

"Well, I am kind of bored." Tael agreed.

"And I do kind of want to meet him." Skull Kid also agreed.

Tatl sighed. "Fine, I'll come too." The four of them ran to Clock Town to see King Hyrule and the Princess Zelda.

It has been little over a month since Link, the Hero of Time, sent the evil Ganondorf into the Dark World. He and his girlfriend, Princess Zelda, decided to take a vacation with King Hyrule at Clock Town. When they entered everyone rush to greet the King and his daughter. They ignored Link and didn't encourage his existence. They didn't even remember that, that he was the same boy who saved both their town and Hyrule. Link didn't mind, he hated being treated like a celebrity. Link also didn't tell Zelda about his adventure here, and he didn't plan too any time soon. He doubt anyone would recognize him and he defiantly didn't want the attention.

"King Hyrule, it is good to see that you and Princess Zelda are alright." Kafei, the mayor, greeted him.

"Thank you, I see that you are the new mayor." King Hyrule replied.

"Yes, I am. My wife is the owner of the inn, I'm sure she will give you a room." Kafei informed them.

'I hope they changed the beds. Last time I was here there was a loose spring in one of the beds.' Link hoped.

Romani, the Duke Princess, and Skull Kid were having a little difficulty going through the crowd to meet the Great King Hyrule. Fortunately for Tatl and Tael they could fly so they didn't have any problems. When the three of them finally got to the front they saw King Hyrule talking to Kafei and Anju. They then noticed Zelda talking to a teenage boy with a green hat. Everyone gasped at the sight of the boy talking to the Princess. Tatl was furious and wanted to hit the boy over the head.

"Do you think that's Link?" Skull Kid asked no one unparticular.

"He better hope he isn't!" Tatl started to fly to the green covered elf.

Skull Kid grabbed her wing and pushed her back. "We don't want to cause trouble again!"

"But-!"

"Tatl, you'll get yourself killed!" Romani told her. "Princess Zelda is with him, you don't want the guards think that you're attacking the princess."

"Link would stop them…I'm sure he would." Tatl said trying to make herself believe it more than the others.

"What if that isn't Link? Do you think he would stop the guards then?" Romani asked again.

Tatl put her head down. "He just looks so much like him."

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he?" Princess Duke asked grimily.

"I got an idea! Why don't we call out his name and see if he reacts?!" Skull Kid suggested. "If it works and he notices us then we can play together like when he was little."

"Alright, on the count of three," Romani agreed. "1…2…3…"

"LINK!!!" All of them called out together.

But it was too late, the boy and the others were already heading to the inn. Everyone looked at the ground depress. They haven't seen their best friend in years and they had so much to tell them. Like how Skull Kid broke the curse he put on Kafei and how Mikau was brought back to live with Darmani.

"Maybe that wasn't Link and just a look a like." the Duke Princess guessed.

"And what if it really is Link?!" Romani asked frustrated.

"I know, why don't we sneak in here early in the morning and see if we can speak to Link alone?" Tatl suggested.

"Do you think they'll think that we're stalking them or something?" Tael asked his older sister.

"Then we'll see to it that they don't!" Tatl yelled between clutched teeth.

"Or we could tell my cousin, Anju." Romani suggested. (I think are related, I'm not sure though)

"Yeah, we can say: 'One of our best friends is staying the night with Princess Zelda and King Hyrule!" Tatl said sarcastically.

"Well, it's worth a try!" Romani said determined.

"Fine, but if it doesn't work out then we're taking my plan."

Tatl and the others ran or flew to the inn and went through the door. They noticed how everyone was running around and giving commands. They waited for it to cool down before Romani went up to her cousin.

"Um, Anju, do you we can have a word with the boy in green?"

"Why do you want to speak with him?" Anju asked exhausted.

"We think that's our friend, Link." Romani answered.

"I'll get him, but don't get your hopes up. The kid probably is just a look-a-like." Anju walked from the counter and to her cousin. "To tell you the truth, I'm kind of hoping he his too."

Anju gave her a small smile and walked up to Link's room. She knocked on it a couple of times and waited. A few seconds later a tall boy with sapphire eyes and a green hat opened the door. Anju stared in awe at how much he looked like the little boy that helped Kafei and her get married.

"May I help you?" Link asked. 'I guess they found me. I'll tell Zelda and King Hyrule once I'm done explaining myself.'

"Uh," Anju snapped back to reality and got back to the reason why she came up there. "You have some guests." She bowed and stepped out of the way.

Link shrugged and walked down the stairs and to the lobby. Anju followed right behind him eager to see if he really was Link. When Anju reached the lobby she went to the Kitchen to repair a meal. Link reached the lobby and looked at his now grown up friend-well except Skull Kid he was still child size. He gave a deep sigh and then a small smile.

"I guess you guys found me. I was kind of hoping to stay hidden so there wouldn't be a mob of people harassing me." Link gave small laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"You mean that it really is you?" Romani asked with tears in her eyes.

"Who else would wear these clothes?!" Link asked looking at his outfit. Everyone ran and hugged him. Everyone fell to the ground with a thump. "Ow! I know you're glad to see me, but could you show me your love one at a time?" Everyone got off of Link laughing and smiling brightly.

"So, Link, how did you get close with royalty?" Tatl asked.

The Duke Princess put a finger to her chest. "Hey, what about me, I'm royalty!"

"Yeah, but King Hyrule is ruler of a whole kingdom! You only have that puny swamp." Tatl informed her.

"To tell you the truth I've known Zelda since I was ten. That same year I also met Darunia the king of Gorons, King Zora and his daughter Ruto, along with Nebooru who is the female leader of the Gerudos." Link answered ignoring the argument.

"Why didn't you tell us?! I want to meet them!" Tatl hit him on the head.

"Ow! I need to wear a helmet when I'm around you." Link rubbed his head.

"You better believe it! There's so much you missed while you were on that pointless journey!" Navi yelled at him.

"It wasn't pointless! It was my destiny to bring peace back to Hyrule and send the King of Evil to the Dark World with the help of the six sages!"

"What are you talking about?" Skull Kid asked interested in his friend's adventure.

"Oh…well… never mind it's not important!" Link rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, you should leave; Zelda is coming soon so we can do something."

As if on cue Zelda came running down the stairs and grabbed Link's arm. "Link, let's go to the beach party!"

Before Link could say anything Zelda pulled his arm toward the door and ran to the beach area. Everyone stared at the door that their friend had just exited from. Then out of nowhere they started to laugh.

"Why don't we go to my place and wait for Link to come back?" Romani asked no one unparticular.

At the beach Zelda gave Link his swimming trunks and they walked to the changing tents. While Link was changing he was thinking of ways to tell Zelda about his journey in Clock Town. When he walked out he ran into the grave he made for Mikau when he died so many years.

"What are you staring at, Link?" Zelda asked from behind him.

Link turned around and tried to smile. "I was just reading what it says!"

"Graves are always depressing." There was an awkward silence before Zelda spoke again. "Did you know while you were gone a boy came here and saved the town? They don't know his name, but whoever he is I'll like to meet him."

"What if you already do?" Zelda turned to look and looked at him strangely. "Never mind, come on! Let's go have some fun!"

Link grabbed her arm and ran to the ocean. For the rest of the day and night there was only peace. No one was aware of the crime that was committed and wouldn't until later. For at the entrance of the Clock Town's clock tower laid the body of the Happy Mask Seller Man.

"That fool thought that the power of the Majora's Mask's magic was fully destroyed." A dark and evil voice laughed. "The magic is much stronger than any living creature could expect and now it's mine. Soon, all will fall to the power of both the Triforce of Power and the Majora's Mask!" The cold voice started to laugh evilly.

To be continued…

Kikyo's Killer's note: If you know the Duke Princess's name please me! (If she has a name) Also, please Review! It's the only way I'll continue! So review or else!


	2. The journey begins

Link slept like a log for most of the night, sadly his peaceful slumber was interrupted because of a little white fairy. "Wake up!" Tatl hit Link on the head.

"Ow! That's it I'm going to get a helmet!" Link sat up in the bed and started to stretch. "So what brings you here?"

"I want you to let me meet King Hyrule! It's the least you could do since I helped you on your journey." Tatl gave him a pleading look.

Link grabbed his pillow and threw it at her. "Let me sleep! I was up all night hanging out with my girlfriend." Link shot his eyes open. 'Nice going, now she'll freak out!' Link closed his ears and waited for Tatl to react.

"YOU-YOU-YOU-YOU-YOU-YOU-YOU-YOU-YOU-YOU-YOU-YOU'RE DATING PRINCESS ZELDA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Tatl squealed.

The door opened and a guard came in. "Sir Link, is something wrong?!"

Link grabbed Tatl and put her under his hat. "Uh, no! Everything's fine!"

"If something happens don't hesitate to ask for one of us." The soldier left the room and Link took off his hat.

"What were you trying to do suffocate me?!" Tatl yelled at him.

"No of course not, I would never do that in a place where people can find me!" Link gave a small laugh and Tatl flew a few steps back. There was another knock on the door and Link grabbed Tatl again. "Come in!"

King Hyrule came inside. "Link, is something wrong? I heard a really loud squeaking voice."

Link had to hold his hat down because Tatl was trying to break free this time. "No, there's nothing wrong!"

"Then why is your hat trying to fly away?" King Hyrule pointed to Link's hat.

"Uh, it's magical! You see it accidentally fell into a pool full of magic water." Link gave a nervous laugh and King Hyrule gave him a concerned look.

King Hyrule walked up to Link and put his hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever. I think you're just under a lot of stress. Take it easy will you?! We're on vacation for goddess's sake!"

King Hyrule left the room and Link let go of his hat. "Sorry, about that, Tatl! I just didn't want you to get a restraining order." Link apologized.

Tatl glared at him and threatened to hit him over the head when there was another knock on the door. Anju came in this time with a tray of food. "Link…I mean…"

"Don't worry, Anju, I really am Link." Link reassured her. "Just one thing, let's just keep it between our little group okay?"

Anju nod and got back to the reason she came there. "I made you some food, I hope you like it." Anju put the food down and walked back to the door. She bowed and left the room.

"You know, she bows too much." Tatl pointed out.

"Yeah, and you talk too much!" Link threw a pillow at her and went back to sleep.

"Tatl, where are you?!" Tael asked as he flew around Romani's room.

"She's probably went looking for Link. You know how obsessed she can get." Skull Kid answered.

"Poor Link, he had to spend a whole adventure with her." Romani sighed and looked out the window.

"Do you think Link will ever come back when his vacation is over?" Skull Kid asked.

"Of course he would! Link's too nice and kind hearted to leave us like that!" Romani assured him. "At least… I hope so."

"Come on, let's go get the Deku Princess and see if we can find out where they're going next!" Tael flew out the door followed by the others.

Link only got a few seconds of sleep before Tatl woke him up again. "Get up you lazy teen!" Tatl yelled in his ear.

"No, Navi, I don't wanna fight Ganon!" Link swat the air and rolled over.

"Who's Navi?! And get the hell up!" Tatl ran into Link and he bolted up.

"Fine, I'm up!" Link he got up and walked wearily around, with his eyes close, still half a sleep. He first ran into a chair and then a wall. Link opened his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Stupid wall!"

Tatl flew to door and turned green. "Use the door, moron!"

'I wish the door would fly open and force her into the wall.' Link's wish came true, the door flew open and Tatl was forced into the wall. Link looked up to the ceiling and mouthed the words. "Thank you"

"Link, the Deku kingdom is under an attack!" Zelda said breathlessly.

"What!" Link ran past his girlfriend and out the door.

Zelda followed close behind him and closed the door on her way out. "Wait up, Link!"'

Tatl floated around dizzily trying to get her head together. "Ow! That really hurt!" She noticed that Link wasn't there anymore. "Hey wait for me!"

Romani, Skull Kid, and Tael reached the swamp just about the time Link and Zelda reached it. "What are you doing here Princess Zelda?" Skull Kid asked nervously.

"The swamp is under an attack, stay back until everything is clear." Zelda said gasping for air.

"But one of our friends is in there!" Skull Kid told her.

Link fell to one knee and put his hand on Skull Kid's shoulder. "Don't worry; we'll get her out safe and sound."

"There you are!" Tatl finally reached Link and Zelda. "How dare you leave me behind!"

"Link do you know her?" Zelda asked him in a whisper.

"Uh, no! She's just probably a fan of you!" Link lied.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I'm one of your friends! Don't try to dump me because you want to impress your girlfriend!" Tatl hit him on the head.

Zelda raised an eyebrow, and then it hit her. "Why didn't you tell me that you've made new friends?!"

"Uh, well I wasn't sure if they were just using me." Link gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. He turned to Tatl. "Stay here where it's safe!"

"Come on, I want to come too!" Tatl complained.

"I need you to take care of everyone here." Link turned to the others. "Make sure she doesn't follow us."

Skull Kid saluted him and Link walked away with Zelda not far behind. Ten minutes later Skull Kid, Tael, and Tatl followed them. Romani however went back to the inn to tell Anju. Link and Zelda ran through the swamp not bothering to hitch a ride on one of the tour boats, they were in too big of a hurry. Zelda hated getting her good dress wet and dirty but she had to help the Deku people and stop whoever sent the attack. When they arrived both of them were tiered and out of breath. They walked wearily to the castle entrance and saw the guard Deku Shrubs on the ground…dead.

"Who would do such a thing?" Zelda asked as she examined one of the corpses.

"Ganon… He's the one who did this!" Link told her with pure hate in his voice.

"You mean that Ganon broke free already?!" Zelda asked scared.

"Can you think of anyone else?! I don't like the idea as much as you do but we have to be careful!" Link warned her.

"We should hide how we look so he won't know it's us." Zelda suggested.

"I think I still have some masks from when I was a kid."

Link looked through his stuff and pulled out a mask of a fox (Keaton's mask) and a mask of a Great Fairy. (Great Fairy's mask) He handed Zelda the Great Fairy's mask and put on his Keaton's mask. They both walked inside cautiously not making a sound, when they entered the first thing they saw was the Deku guards and king dangling above a fire. Link took his attention past them and saw what looked like Ganondorf in front of the king's throne holding the Deku Princess by the neck.

"How does it feel to be the first maiden?" Ganondorf asked with a laugh in his voice.

"Who are you?! Let me go!" the Deku Princess tried to break with no luck.

Link couldn't take anymore he unseathed his sword and ran up to Ganondorf with Zelda not far behind. "Let her go, Ganon!" Link demanded with even more hate in his voice than before.

Ganon could easily see through Link's and Zelda's disguises. "So the Hero of Time came to stop me yet again."

"I said let her go!" Link repeated.

"You think you can stop me? Once I get all of the maidens in each of the temples I can bring the power back to the Majora's Mask." Ganon laughed evilly as he disappeared with the Deku Princess.

"Colette! Bring her back!" Link yelled as he ran to the spot were Ganondorf once stood. (I decided to give the Deku Princess a name since I don't want to call her the Deku Princess over and over)

"Link, who was that guy and how did he know you?!" Tatl asked from behind him.

"That was Ganon and he has the Deku Princess." Link said grimily. Link thought for a minute and then turned around to see Skull Kid, Tatl, and Tael standing behind him. "Didn't I tell you not to follow me?"

"You actually thought I wouldn't follow you when you were so helpless when you were a kid?!" Tatl fell down laughing.

Link lifted is foot and let it hovered over Tatl. 'Must resist urge to kill her!' Link finally put his foot down and looked for Romani. "Is Romani okay?"

"Yeah, she went back to Clock Town. Link, was that guy after Colette?" Tael asked.

Link looked at him grimily and nod yes. "He's trying to bring power to the Majora's Mask by kidnapping…I don't know who yet."

"First let's save the first maiden! Link I'm leaving that up to you." Zelda turned to Skull Kid and Tael and knelt down. "Would you boys help me search for the information we need?"

"Of course, Colette was our friend!" Skull Kid answered.

"And I'll help Link! It'll just be like old times." Tatl smiled evilly. (Link couldn't see her smile but knew that she was)

Link grabbed Zelda's shoulders and started to shake her. "If you love me you won't leave me alone with her!"

Zelda pulled out her finger and started poking him. "That's what you get for not telling me about your past, Mr. I'm-too-self-conscious-about-what-my-girlfriend-thinks-to-tell-her-that-I'm-the-boy-who-saved-this-town!" (Zelda does have the Triforce of Knowledge so of course she could figure out that he was lying)

"Yeah, but…" Zelda interrupted him.

"You've traveled with her when you were a kid you can do it now! Now why don't you tell my father what happened? He's in the Clock Tower if you didn't know." Zelda walked off leaving a scared Link and friends behind.

"Word of advice: Don't date Zelda." Link said petrified.

There was a coughing sound and everyone turned to the mob of Deku Shrubs who were still dangling over a fire. "Would you mind doing us a little favor? Would you please…GET US DOWN!!!" The butler yelled.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot!" Link ran to them and helped them down.

"You mean King Hyrule isn't here?" Romani asked her cousin.

"Yes, one of the guards came in to talk to him." Anju answered.

"Do you know where he went?" Anju shook her head. "Well thanks anyway." Romani waved good-bye as she ran out of the inn and out to find King Hyrule. By the time she decided to search the Clock Tower Link had entered the town and was heading there also.

"How long has he been dead?" King Hyrule asked.

"We're not sure, but we believe its sometime yesterday." The guard answered him.

Romani walked to them and saw the Happy Mask sells man lifeless body on the ground. She gasped for air at the possibilities it could mean. She recovered quickly and grabbed the guard's armor. "Do you know if he has a mask that looks like it belonged to an old tribe?!"

"We didn't check for his masks. Now would you please let me go?" Romani let him go and ran to the body looking for the mask.

Link arrived at the scene just as about thesoldier was about to force Romani away from the dead body. "Romani, what are you doing here?"

"Link, do you have the Majora's Mask with you?!" She asked as quickly. "I can't find it!"

"Oh crap!" Link put his hands to his head. "Then that means he already has the mask!"

"Who has it?! Link what happened?!" Romani had pure fear in her voice.

"King Hyrule, we'll have to cut our vacation short! I need you too get Zelda out of here by all means!" Link told the old man.

"Link what is going on?!" King Hyrule asked.

"Tell all the villagers that the red eyed moon is coming back! When you've told everyone get Zelda out of here no matter how much she protests!" Link then turned to Romani. "Romani, I need you to take care of Skull Kid and Tael while I get Colette and who ever else I need to get!"

"Link, what is going on?!" King Hyrule asked again.

"Ganon has the Majora's Mask and he's trying to bring back its power!" Link informed him. "I don't want him to get the Triforce of Wisdom so I want you to get Zelda out of here!"

"You know she won't go quietly but if it's to stop the Majora's Mask I will do all I can." King Hyrule turned to the guard. "Would you please pack everyone's clothes except Link's?"

The guard nod yes and walked to the exit and opened it. A ball of light came running inside and ran herself into Link's head. "Why do you always forget me?!"

Link rubbed his head. "I don't know whose worse Ganon or you."

Romani giggled and King Hyrule walked up to Link. "I'm counting on you to bring peace back to this town."

"I will do my best, sir." Link knelt down to him.

Tatl ran up to King Hyrule with a piece of paper and a pen. "_Can I have your autograph_?!"

King Hyrule looked at her shock, but soon took the piece of paper and pen. "And who should I make this out to?"

"_Make it out to Tatl_." Tatl answered nervously.

"Here you go!" King Hyrule handed her the piece of paper and continued to walk back to the inn.

Tatl was frozen in mid-air. Link and Romani started at the now red ball of light. "Why am I not surprised?" Romani asked no one.

"The same reason I'm not." Link answered and both of them left the ball of light alone.

To be continued…

Kikyo's Killer's Note: Review! Review! Review! I like pie so review!

To FFlove190: Have you seen a shrink yet, because if you have he's not doing a very good job?

To Nysoku-loves-Sesshomaru: I like reading! Plus, I already continued. Plus, when are you going to continue your story? If you don't continue soon I'll send you a really long letter that repeats the same thing over and over again! …I like pie…

To anyone: Awesome! I'm kind of nervous about this story because I'm being kind of serious this time. It's nothing like my other story that's full of randomness and stupidity.

To Zeldaisthebest: To continue I need reviews! That's the only way I'll continue!

To Alexander3: Oops! Sorry, I haven't played the game in a long time so I kind of forgot how to spell it. I haven't played it in about two years at least!


	3. Goodbyes are always hard

Link walked to the inn after he dropped Romani of at Romani Ranch. He walked to the roof and sat at the edge watching the setting sun. A few minutes later the door opened and closed and Zelda walked beside him. She put her head on his shoulder and watch the sun set for a couple of seconds.

"Link, you're going to be gone for a long time, aren't you?" She asked with a few tears dropping from her face.

"Yeah, I have to. Colette was my friend and if anyone knows the destruction of the Majora's Mask it's me." Link put his arm around Zelda. "Don't worry, I'll be okay."

"I know you're only trying to protect me, but must you really force me to leave?" Zelda looked up to him with even more tears falling down her cheek.

"Zel, you're my best friend and also my girlfriend. I could never live with myself if I knew I was the cause for you getting hurt again."

"Your right, I just hope you find more help then you already have." Zelda kissed him on the cheek and walked into the inn.

Link put his hand on his cheek and blushed. 'Zel, please don't do anything stupid.'

The next thing he knew there was pain on the back of his head. "Why do you always have to forget me?!" Tatl noticed Link's concerned expression and looked him right in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid that Zel is going to do something stupid." Link sighed and stood up. "Come on, this may your last chance to get Zelda's autograph."

Link walked inside followed by Tatl. Just as they entered a couple a guards walked past them carrying Zelda's many, Many, MANY suitcases. Followed by the guards were Zelda and King Hyrule. Zelda gave Link a depress look and Link did the same. Neither of them wanted to be separated after they waited seven years to see each other again. Still, it had to be done. Link couldn't bare to see Zelda kidnapped again, especially when he could have prevented.

'Please Zelda don't do something stupid.' Link thought again.

'Link, please be careful.' Zelda thought for the seventh time that day.

They both sighed and walked out to the entrance of the town. "Now Link most of the villagers were too stubborn to leave this town so I'm counting on you and your friends to bring down Ganon and his army." King Hyrule told Link.

"Don't worry, your majesty I will do my best." Link fell to one knee again and King Hyrule smiled.

"Please, from what you have done for both your country and this town I should be the one bowing to you. From here on out you may call me King H for all I care and you don't have to bow too." Link stood up and looked at his king confused.

"Uh, thank you…King H." Link felt awkward calling him that.

Tatl flew to Link's ear and whispered: "Can you ask him if I can call him King H too?"

"Please be careful and don't get yourself killed." King Hyrule gave one final order before he and the guards left leaving Zelda and Link alone with Tatl, who refused to leave no matter how long Link glared at her.

"Link," Zelda walked up to her boyfriend. "Please be careful." She handed him a necklace that had that had an angel figure on the other end. "It was my mother's; it helped me a lot during the last seven years. I hope it helps you too."

"Thanks Zel, I'll treasure it always." Link grasped the necklace as Zelda walked away waving good-bye. "Good-bye, Zel." Link stared at the direction Zelda went even after she left.

"Hey, lover-boy, are you going to be okay?" Tatl asked concerned.

"Yeah, but I'm going to miss her." Link put on the necklace and looked at Tatl.

"You better hide that necklace or a lot of girls will be disappointed and a lot of guys are going to be very happy." Link looked at Tatl confused. "Never mind."'

"It's late, we should get some sleep." Link walked to the inn and went to his bed room. He took off his shoes, but kept his hat on, he rarely took off his hat, and climbed into the bed. Tatl flew toward him and snuggled into his arms. "Good night, Tatl."

"Good night, Link." Link turned off the light and the two fell asleep.

There was a knock on Link's door about 6:00 am. "Link, could you get the door?"

"No, Navi, I don't want to dress up like a Gerudo." Link rolled over and pulled the covers up.

There was another knock and Tatl grew angry. "GET THE DAMN DOOR!" She pushed Link off the bed and he fell to the floor.

"Ow! That hurt!" There was another knock on the door. Link walked wearily to the door and opened it. "May I help you?"

"Link, come to Romani Ranch!" A teenage girl's voice said excitedly.

"Why? I need to go to the Swamp Temple to save Colette." Link yawned and closed his eyes hoping to get some more sleep.

"Link, what you find there will make you both happy and make your journey a whole lot easier!" Romani grabbed his arm and forced him to out the door.

"Who was it Link?" Tatl asked when Link left the room. She looked around and realized that he wasn't there anymore. "That's it! I'm going to have to put a leash on him!"

Tatl soon caught up to Link and smacked him on the head, "Thanks for leaving me behind… again."

They soon arrived at Romani Ranch, where Link was attacked by a beautiful horse. Link blocked his face as the horse started to lick him all over showing how much she missed him.

"Epona, I thought you were still in Hyrule!" Link greeted his horse.

"She just came here during the night and I thought you want to travel with her." Romani gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Romani. Epona and I have been through countless adventures together." Link gave Epona a carrot and stroke her back. "How have you been Epona?"

"Like she could actually tell you how she's been. She's just a stupid horse!" Tatl's voice was dripping with jealousy.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" Link smiled.

"I doubt you ever forget her!" Tatl was hurt at how much Link cared about Epona.

"I wouldn't say that. When ever I forget her all I had to do is play her song and she comes galloping towards me." Link patted Tatl on the head. "But she's just as important as you are."

"Don't think that just because you care about me doesn't mean that I won't smack you on the head anymore!" Tatl told warned him.

"I'm not expecting you too." Link hopped on Epona and galloped toward the swamp.

On the way there a question popped into Tatl's head. "Do you think we can just trance port to the boss like when you were a kid?"

Link shrugged. "Knowing Ganon, it's defiantly a no."

When they reached the swamp the first thing they noticed was that the color of the water was purple. Link gave a sigh of frustration and Tatl fell to the floor. "Great, now the water's poisoned and you don't have your magic masks anymore." Tatl said annoyed.

That's when Link realized that he didn't have his masks anymore. He looked through his stuff tossing random items here and there. "Where are they?!"

"Where are what?" Tatl asked bored.

"Where are my special magical masks?!" Link asked when he was search through everything.

That's when Tatl remembered that Link wasn't there when the masks turned back to their original form. Well except Link's Deku Mask that thing disappeared and was never seen again. "For once I'm not going to hit you on the head for not knowing something." Link looked at her strangely. "Okay, when the Majora's Mask's power was supposedly destroyed, the magical masks that you had, changed back to the people they once were."

"What about the Deku Mask?"

"It disappeared somewhere no one knows where or how." Tatl answered.

"Then we'll have to pay for the boat ride and hope for the best." Link put his stuff back into his sack and brought out his wallet. "Let's see, an adult ride should cost around fifty rupees. I think I have enough."

"Good for you…By the way I've been meaning to ask you something." Tatl waited for Link to look her way before continuing. "Who is this Navi person?"

"Uh…how about I go ahead and get the tickets." Link started to walk to the hut.

"Hey! Come back here and tell me who Navi is!" Link started to run and Tatl flew after him.

King Hyrule arrived at Hyrule early the next morning. He walked out of his carriage and walked over to Zelda's carriage. He opened the door expecting to see his young daughter groaning and complaining, but there was nothing there, but a letter addressed to him.

Dear King Hyrule,

I have your daughter and if you ever hope to see her again you will give me a hundred Poes, no more no less. And if you try to tell the Hero of Time I will kill your daughter! I hope you don't do anything stupid, like send a guard or someone under cover to tell the Hero of Time. I have many ways of knowing if you did or didn't.

From your daughter's kidnapper.

King Hyrule read the note over and over again not knowing what to think. Who would kidnap his daughter and why did he want a hundred Poes? King Hyrule read it over ten more times before actually did something. He walked inside the castle and grabbed his bow and arrows.

"Sir, don't you think Zelda was the one who wrote the ransom note?" a soldier asked as King Hyrule head out Poe hunting.

"Why would my daughter do that?!" King Hyrule asked shocked.

"Because she did it several times before…" King Hyrule still didn't follow. The guard sighed and shook his head. "Never mind."

Link's eye was twitching as he walked out of the ticket hut with an annoying fairy repeating the same question over and over again.

"Who's Navi?!"

Link jumped on the boat-his eye was still twitching and Tatl was still asking who Navi was- when a white fairy floated tiredly to the swamp. The poor thing fell to the ground exhausted and couldn't get up. Link jumped out of the boat and ran to the poor ball of light. He put her in his arms and carried her to the boat. Tatl was staring at him curiously as he walked to the boat.

"So who's Navi?" She asked again when Link sat down on the boat.

"Link… is that you?" the fairy asked him weakly.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?!" Link asked concerned.

"The sages sent me here to tell you that Ganon wasn't sent to the other world it was a clone of him!" the fairy answered all of a sudden full of energy.

"Well that explains why he's here now. Navi, I may need your help on this journey. Do you mind helping me again?"

Navi gave him a happy look and Link smiled. Tatl was staring at them lost and confused. "So who's Navi?" she asked again.

Link pointed to the fairy. "Tatl, this is my first fairy, Navi." He pointed back to Tatl. "Navi, that's my friend Tatl."

"Hi!" Navi greeted her.

Tatl stared at her for a couple of seconds trying to grasp the reason, why Link would have another fairy friend. She sadly didn't get an answer. "Link, do you mind telling me what's going on?"

Link sighed and told her the story about his adventures in Hyrule and how he became the Hero of Time. Tatl looked at him with disbelieve but Navi seemed to believe him. By the time Link finished the story they had been at the Deku Palace for half an hour. Link and Navi walked off of the boat and waited for Tatl to take it all in. Could you blame her for being shock to find out that one of her best friends is the hero who saved Hyrule and ended a seven year war? If you could then there's something wrong with you. It took another half hour before Tatl pulled herself together and flew over to Link.

"Are you going to be okay?" Link asked her.

"Yeah, it was just a little shocking to find out that the boy I've known for so long is the Hero of Time."

Link smiled and continued to walk inside the Deku Palace with his two fairy friends. When they entered Link unseathed his sword like he was going into battle.

To be continued…

Kikyo's note: If you want to know why his sword is unseathed review!

FFlove190: I kind of did and kind of didn't want Navi to join. At first Navi was going to with them to Clock Town but I decided against it. Then I got a great idea that's going to happen in the next chapter!

To xaio23: Will do!

To Ri2: Yeah, I'm sure she'll treasure it always.

To RuRu: I'm going try to. I'm kind of bad at describing things and I a lot of the main important stuff is in the conversations. But I'll still try to add some more details.

To Nysoku-loves-Sesshomaru: I got writer's block for my other story. And the sad part is that I left it in a cliff hanger. By the way my favorite pie has to be……coconut or chocolate. I'm obsessed with chocolate! Anything chocolate I'll eat.


	4. The new friend and Link's story

Where I last left off Navi had joined the group, Tatl learned about Link's past, and they just arrived at Deku Palace. As Link walked into the Palace's entrance he noticed a figure standing in front of the new guards, he couldn't make out if he was friend or foe, but he took out his sword just incase. As he walked to the entrance he could hear little by little of what they were saying.

"Please, I must get into the temple!" the stranger begged.

"I'm sorry, but only guests are allowed into the temple." The guard on the right told him.

"Only those with permission from the King or Princess may enter the temple." The guard on the left informed him.

"But I already talked to the King and he won't give me permission! That old tree says that he will only allow Deku people into the temple to save his daughter."

The guards shook their heads and the stranger sighed in defeat. He put his head down and turned around. Link couldn't see his face, but his outfit looked so familiar. It looked so much like Sheik's; the only thing missing was the Sheikah sign. When the stranger was only a couple of feet away from him he lifted up his head, so Link could see his face. He had red eyes and short blonde hair, but he had a face mask covering his mouth so all you could see was his eyes and hair. Link was amazed at how much he resembled Sheik.

"Uh!… um… I can…" the stranger stuttered. His voice was full of shock and fear.

"Did anyone tell you that you look a lot like my friend Sheik? Too bad she's in Hyrule." Navi looked at Link with disbelieve.

'I think the smell of poison water has gotten to him.' Navi thought to herself.

"So why do you want to go to the temple…uh…" Link didn't know what to call him.

"My name's…… Zack! Yeah, that's it, Zack!" Zack extended out his hand.

Link grabbed his hand and shook it. "Hello Zack, I'm Link…" He pointed to Navi. "This is my fairy Navi…" He pointed to Tatl. "And this is my friend Tatl."

"Nice to meet all of you." Zack seemed to be amazed for some reason.

"So Zack, why are you eager to get into the temple?" Tatl asked not amazed at how oblivious Link is. Probably because she doesn't know what Sheik looks like.

"I'm here to help save the maidens. King Hyrule sent me once he got home." Zack replied. 'I can't believe how oblivious he is.'

"Well then why don't you come with us? We're trying to save the maidens too." Link offered.

"Thanks, I'll like that." Zack noticed the necklace he was wearing and smiled.

Tatl looked at him scared, she went to Link's ear. "Um…I would be careful if I were you."

"Why?" Link asked. Tatl sighed and shook her head.

"Never mind." Tatl gave up. 'I can't believe how oblivious he is.'

"Alright, you two stay here and we'll get the King's permission." Link commanded as he and Zack walked past the guards and into the palace.

When they walked in they were attacked by Deku Shrubs and were tied to a pole near the King's throne. Zack sighed from frustration. This wasn't a good day for either of them.

"Well when we don't come back Tatl and Navi will come to get us." Link reassured him. Zack didn't look convinced.

Two hours later Link and Zack still haven't come back. "So, Zack isn't gay and he's just a cross dresser?" Tatl asked the older and wiser fairy.

Navi sighed. "No, Zack is actually Sheik who is actually Zelda in disguise."

"So Zelda's a cross dresser?" Navi just stared at her.

"Yes, Tatl, Zelda's a cross dresser." Navi gave up trying to explain it to her.

"What's taking them so long? It's been over two hours!" Tatl asked as she yawned.

"Do you think the Deku King sent them into the dungeon?" Navi asked concerned.

"Knowing Link what do you think?" Tatl asked back.

"Well when he was a child he got swallowed by a huge fish. And when he was a teenager he went out to search for the same huge fish only to get swallowed by it again." Tatl fell down laughing at Link's stupidity.

"He got swallowed by a huge fish?!" Navi nod and Tatl laughed even harder. "The worse thing that happened here was that he was swallowed by a huge red eyed moon!"

"How do you know Link anyway?"

From the way things were going it would be hours before they actually realized that something was wrong. Back in the palace Zack was trying to break through the rope with one of his ninja stars. Link fell asleep while he was half way through. The rope they used was very thick and hard to cut, so it took Zack hours before he successfully broke free. When he finally cut the rope it was about 6:00 pm.

Zack stood up and walked over to Link's side of pole and found him asleep. 'He's really cute when he's asleep.' Zack looked down onto his neck and found a necklace with an angel on it. He knelt down and lifted the angel. 'I can't believe he'll wear it out in the open. It must be really important to him.'

Link's eyes opened to see Zack staring at his necklace. Zack looked up and nearly screamed from surprise. He fell on to his butt and gave Link with a nervous look. "What's wrong with you?" Link asked.

Zack waved his hands in front of him. "It-it's not what you think! I was only looking at it!"

Link gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about? Why are you so uneasy when it comes to my girlfriend's necklace?"

"Uh…it's better that you don't ask."

Zack stood up and extended his hand. Link grabbed it and Zack pulled him up. The two of them walked out of the cell from cage from the exit, Link took when had to save that monkey from the Deku King. The first thing the pair noticed was that the platforms were moving and there were guards everywhere. Link sighed and Zack hit his head.

"So how do we get out? We can't jump the platforms because they're to far apart and we can't use Farore's wind because this isn't a dungeon." Zack asked exhausted.

"Maybe Navi can get us out of here?" Link still believed that Navi would help them.

'It's not like her to take this long. Why isn't she here?' Zack asked himself.

"Come on let's go back." Link gestured Zack to follow him.

Zack sighed and followed the forest elf. They went back into their cell and looked past the wooden bars, and saw Navi talking with the Deku King. Tatl was at the entrance with a jealous look. The Deku King seemed to be enchanted by what Navi was telling him. He would nod every now and then. When Navi was done he ordered his guards to let Link and Zack go. The guards walked to the prison and noticed the two staring at them. Zack gave a small laugh and Link rubbed the back of his head. The guards didn't think anything of it; they let them go and walked back to their original place. Link and Zack walked in front of the King's throne and waited for him to speak.

"Please forgive me, Mr. Link. I had no idea that you knew the Great Deku Tree so well." The King apologized.

Link rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess you could say he's like a father figure to me."

"As an apology I will allow you, Mr. Zack, and Ms. Navi to go into the Swamp Temple." The King handed Link a permission slip.

"Thank you, your majesty." Zack bowed in respect.

"Hey, what about me?! I want to go into the temple too!" Tatl complained.

"Is she with you, three?" The Deku King asked giving Tatl an unconvinced look.

"Yeah, Tatl's one of my best friends!" Link informed him.

"She may go but she may not be very useful." The King shooed her away. "A fairy that wasn't raised in Hyrule's forest can't be very good." Tatl had a hurt look on her face, she ran out of the palace crying.

"Tatl!" Link ran after her with Navi and Zack behind him.

Tatl flew past the guards and out of the palace's entrance. She didn't stop flying until she got out of the swamp and to the entrance. There she hovered in front of the picture Skull Kid drew when they first met. She stared at it remembering all the fun she had with him and her brother, then Link came along with Zack and Navi.

"Tatl, what's wrong?" Zack asked sounding concerned, he couldn't help it.

"Link, remember when I told you about when I first met Skull Kid?" Link nod yes and Tatl continued. "They're some other stuff I was too ashamed to mention. To start, I was abandoned with my brother when I was little. I don't even know how to act like a fairy and neither does my brother."

Link sat down next to the ball of light. "How about if I tell you the story of a little Korkiri boy who didn't have a fairy?"

Tatl looked at him with disbelieve. "Yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy!"

"He really didn't have a fairy. He was the only person in the whole forest who didn't have one." Link continued. "Everyday a mean little boy would make fun of him because he didn't have a fairy to call his own. The other Korkiris would tell him that a fairy would come to him, he just had to wait."

"Wait! Is this the story of that weird fat guy, name Tingle?" Tatl asked.

"Let me continue," Link thought for a moment before continuing. "Then one day, when he was ten years old, he had a nightmare of a man dressed in black attacking him. But the weird part was that in the dream he had a fairy with him. When the boy woke up a fairy was there waiting for him. The boy was very happy, but new that something was wrong. Why did he have to wait ten years before he had a fairy? The fairy told him that the Great Deku Tree had summoned him, and that was the start of a long beautiful friendship. The End."

Tatl looked at him dumbstruck. "That's it! Why did he wait ten years to get a fairy?! What the hell with you?! You can't just finish as story like that!"

"Alright, so, I'm not a good storyteller! Give me a break!" Link put his hands in front of his face.

"Link, you will never be a good storyteller… Now tell me why he waited ten years!" Tatl demanded.

"The Great Deku Tree told him that he had been cursed by an evil man, he begged the boy to destroy the evil inside of him. The boy didn't want the spirit of the forest to die, so he did as he was told and vanquished the fiend. Sadly, he was too late and The Great Deku Tree…died. But before the tree died he told the boy to go out and collect the spiritual stones. The boy followed the tree's orders and retrieved the stones. When all the stones were collected… he got lost." Link gave a small laugh and rubbed the back of his head. Navi rolled her eyes. "It took him a week to get back to Hyrule. He went to the Temple of Time were he would have to place each of the stones and open the Door of Time. When the Door of Time was open, the boy walked over to the Master Sword and pulled it. The next thing he knew was that he was a teenager! He went back to the forest to find that everyone was still a kid. He was very confused so he went to the Great Deku Tree Sprout. The Sprout told him that he wasn't Korkiri, but actually Hylian." (Gawd! I can't believe how much I have to write!)

"And this envolves me how?!" Tatl asked not getting the point.

Link shrugged. "I don't know, I just thought I would tell you my life story."

Zack hit his head and Navi shook hers. "I think what Link is trying to say is, that one day you'll find out who you truly are. You just have to wait and see." Navi comforted her.

"Thanks…" She turned to Link. "You really suck at storytelling!"

Link shrugged. "What else is new?"

To be continued…

Kikyo's Note: The first temple is coming next!!! Plus, Review!

FFlove190: As long as I get reviews, my stories are going to be updated soon and often. Plus, Zack was the only name I could think of at the time… I swear!

lvmj: Their going to be like sisters, sometimes the get along and sometimes the don't.

Nysoku-loves-Sesshomaru: InuYasha…Sesshomaru…Koga…Shippo…Naraku…I LOVE YOU!!!

xaio23: Yeah, I thought it would be fun to Navi! So you're making a Zelda fanfic. Tell me when it's up!


	5. On our way to Swamp Temple

When Link was through with his story it was 8:00 pm. It was too dark to head to the Swamp Temple, so they all made camp near the tree where Skull Kid made a picture of his fairy friends. Everyone was confused as to why Zack wanted to make camp instead of sleeping in Anju's inn.

"I have my reasons." He would always say when either Navi or Tatl would ask.

Link didn't mind either way, they could sleep in a house full of spiders for all he cared! As long as he got some descent sleep, he didn't care where they slept. When it was 9:00 when camp was finally set up and everyone could finally get some sleep. Link was the first one to fall asleep, no one was surprised.

"Can he sleep anywhere?" Tatl asked no one.

"Yeah, I think so." Zack answered as he tilted his head.

"That wasn't a question, stupid!" Tatl pointed out rudely.

Zack ignored her and leaned back onto the grass. He closed his eyes and the sandman soon took him to the world of dreams. (Translation: He fell asleep) It was when that the early morning's star awoken that the weary travels rubbed the sand from their eyes. (Translation: It was dawn when everyone woke up) Zack stretched the stiffness out of his muscles and went through his stuff to get something to eat. (Do I need to translate that for you?) He pulled out two biscuits, a jug of water, two napkins, and two glasses. He poured water in both of the glasses and put a biscuit on each of the napkins.

Link soon woke up after he was done. He looked toward Zack confused. Zack didn't think anything of it, he just handed him a glass and a biscuit. Zack took his meal away from the group for some reason. Link eyed him questionly as he ate his breakfast. Tatl and Navi were still asleep when Link was through was his meal. He hated waking up Navi, but really enjoyed waking up Tatl.

He walked over to them and set a bomb near them, far enough so they won't get hurt though. The explosion wasn't really loud, but loud enough to wake up both Navi and Tatl. Link started laughing when the two jumped so high in the sky they almost hit a cloud. Tatl turned red with anger and Navi looked at Link shock. His laughter finally slowed when Zack reached them, he wiped away a few tears and stopped giggling.

"What happened?" Zack asked curiously.

"I woke up Tatl and Navi." Link replied smiling and trying not to laugh. Both of them glared at him as an answer. "Think of this as revenge for always waking me up."

Zack looked to the sun and sighed. "We should head to the Swamp Temple soon. It's almost seven."

Link nod and looked at the permission slip he was given. This was the first time he ever really looked at it. It read:

The Deku King or Princess has given you, a Non-Deku, permission to go to Swamp Temple. There is a secret passage way at the back of the temple. Please see the witches that run the Potion Shop for further information. Thank you.

Sincerely,

The Royal Family's Butler

Link sighed. "Looks like we have to head to the Potion Shop, everyone ready?"

Everyone nod and they headed to the Potion Shop. Nothing happened. I'm serious! The only thing that happened was a gigantic Stalfo nearly killed Link, Zack, and Navi, but nothing interesting happened. They arrived at the Potion Shop at 8: 45 am. Link, Zack, and Navi were tired from the battle with the giant Stalfo, Tatl, however, was too disgusted to be tired. While they were fighting the Stalfo she was far, Far, FAR away trying to break free from a Deku Baba who ate her. They walked wearily to the shop and Link knocked on the door… there wasn't an answer. Link knocked again, still no answer. Then there was the sound of laughing and the witch- who owns the shop, not her twin- flew from the shop and into the Woods of Mystery. Everyone gave a frustrated sigh and fell to the ground.

"So do we go with her or wait here?" Zack asked.

"The last thing we need is to get lost in the woods, so what now?" Link asked.

"We could ask the monkeys for directions." Tatl suggested.

Link gave a sigh. "I don't think they like me anymore. Last time I was here I brought a bunch of bananas and they stole them from me."

"I remember that! That was so funny! You were chasing them trying to get the bananas back!" If Tatl had an arm and hand she would point at Link and laugh, but she didn't…so she just laughed at him.

"Hey! Don't laugh at Link all because his bananas were stolen!" Navi defended Link.

"You really need to lighten up, Navi." Tatl said as if Navi was her sister.

"No, you need to learn some manners!" Tatl glared at the older fairy.

"I do have manners! I…just don't use them much." Tatl tried to think of another come back, but Navi already had one.

"If you act this way when we have to fight Ganon, then Link will surely lose!"

Tatl was now red with anger. "I bet if Ganon was here right now Link could kick his ass without your help!"

Link had a scared look on his face. "Hold on! I don't even think I can pick up the Master Sword!"

"Don't worry, Link! I'm sure this Ganon guy isn't as bad as you say he is!" Tatl said supported him.

"Tatl, do you even know who Ganon is?" Zack asked. Tatl shook her head. "He's the man who nearly took over Hyrule! Link barely could beat him then, what makes you think he can beat him now when he's tired and hungry?!"

Tatl turned white, okay whiter. "_You-you-you mean that Ganon is the man who took over Hyrule?_" Link nod yes and Tatl turned red. "You idiot, what possessed you to do something like, oh say, get the guy who took over Hyrule angry?!"

"Well, you see-" Link started, but was cut off by Tatl.

"You're an idiot! You're a complete idiot!" Tatl took heavy breaths, trying to calm herself down. Needless to say it didn't work. "Now, I'm going to have to face the guy who took over Hyrule! This is what I get for being a good friend!"

Link was too scared to say anything; all he could do is cower in fear as Tatl slowly cooled down. The witch, who owned the shop, arrives back to the shop when Tatl finally cooled down. She disappeared into the shop. Link and Zack gave a sigh of exhaustion. They wearily stood up and walked to the shop. Tatl and Navi followed them, still glaring at each other. Link was surprised that Navi actually could be angry. He never, in the seven years that he's known her, seen her so angry. When they entered the shop the owner was asleep on the counter. Tatl and Navi sadly took their anger on her instead of each other.

"Get up you old hag!" Tatl yelled. The witch bolted up.

"Don't be so rude! You should apologize!" Navi yelled at the younger fairy.

"Yeah, like I'm actually going to do that, you old shrew!" Tatl was red with anger.

Navi didn't reply. She instead turned to the shop owner. "Please excuse Tatl; she needs some help in the manner category."

The fight continued before the witch could reply. The two fairies were at each other's necks! While they were fighting Zack leaned over to Link's ear and whispered something. "I swear! Those two are like sisters! They sometimes fight and sometimes get along."

Link tried not to laugh. "I agree, but it is very entertaining."

When there seemed to be no end to the fight the witch stepped in. "Why are you four here?!"

Tatl and Navi stopped arguing and turned to the shop owner. "Uh! Why are we here?" Tatl asked.

Navi sighed. "We're here because the Deku sent us here."

The old lady's face got a hint of interest. "So he sent you here to go into the Swamp Temple. I need to see the invitation before I send you in." Link got out the invitation and gave it to the old witch. She took it and read over it quickly before giving it back to him. "Alright let's go!"

"How are we going to get in, ma'am?" Zack asked politely.

The old lady pinched Zack's cheek like a grandmother would do. "Well aren't you a polite little fellow!" She let go of his cheek and grabbed a broom.

Zack rubbed his red cheek and looked at her curiously. "Are you going to fly us there, ma'am?"

"Why of course! I don't want you boys to get lost!" She got onto the broom. "Now this broom can hold up to three people, so you're in luck!"

"Um, Zack, do you think you can go first?" Link asked nervously.

Zack walked over to the witch thinking until he stopped suddenly. "Um, why don't you go first?"

Navi was wondering why he was doing this. 'Why is Zack…oh! So Link doesn't find out about Zack's…' Navi flew up to Link and looked at him straight in the eyes. "You go first!"

Link looked scared. "Navi, please don't make me go first! She reminds me of Koume and Kotake!"

Navi glared at him and he slowly walked onto the broomstick. Zack gave sigh of relieve and walked behind Link. Tatl flew under Link's hat and Navi waited for the witch to take off. She didn't want to brag about the fact that she could fly faster, so she wouldn't hurt Tatl's feelings. Even though Tatl was immature, she was like a younger sister to her. The witch flew up and they headed to Swamp Temple.

To be continued…

Kikyo's Killer's note: The reason why Navi and Zack were uncomfortable about Link holding onto Zack's stomach is because…Zack's a girl! Incase you're as oblivious as Link is Zack is Zelda. And if Link wrapped his hands around Zack's chest he could have felt her…you know! I'm not coming out and saying it. Plus, review! Review! REVIEW!

To Nysoku-loves-Sesshomaru: Heheheh!!! Sesshomaru is trying to kill you!

To FFlove190: I told you already, Zack was the first thing that came to mind! Anyway, I think it's a cool name.

To zeldaisthebest: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter also.

To RuRu: Yay! I'm sorry the chapters are short though. I usually write about six pages but this one is shorter than most. But my paragraphs are longer than usual.


	6. The first maiden

They arrived at the temple around 10:30. The old witch dropped them off at the entrance. She flew off saying how cute Zack was. Zack and Navi felt really uncomfortable, Link and Tatl thought that it was disturbing. An old lady falling in love with a young man! Gross! Tatl still doesn't realize that Zack is actually Zelda in disguise. All the hard work Navi put in to making her realize who Zack is was a wasted effort! Tatl was still clueless, and now she thought that both Zack and Zelda were cross dressers.

Link and Zack stared at the entrance pondering of what to do next. "Okay, this is the first temple. It may be hard for us to go through is since we're not Deku Shrubs and the water's poisoned." Link warned Zack.

"I bet you fifty rupees that when we get inside all we have to do is teleport to the boss's chambers!" Tatl bet.

"You're on!" Link ran inside. A minute later he came out with an annoyed look. "Here are your stupid rupees!" He handed Tatl fifty rupees.

Tatl smiled triumphantly, Zack shook his head, and Navi sighed before going inside with an annoyed Link. Once they were inside they walked to the teleporting device and were teleported at the **top** of the room. Zack and Link both grabbed onto each other as they fell to the ground screaming bloody murder. They closed their eyes waiting for their certain death. Of course death never came, there was light under their feet when they were only a few feet from the ground. The light slowed them down and they landed safely on the ground. Both Link and Zack gave a sigh of relieve.

Then the ground shook and they turned behind them. Odoruwa was standing right behind them, both of them gasped and readied for battle. Zack grabbed his dagger and Link unseathed the Master Sword. The evil warrior just smirked and started to dance like an idiot, which is his way of calling his minions. (Talk about a stupid way to call minions) The evil bugs fell from the ceiling and landed near the duo. Zack gave a shriek of terror and jumped into Link's arms.

'I hate bugs! They're so gross and disgusting!' Zack cried in his mind.

"Uh… Zack, how long are you going to be in my arms?" Link asked uncomfortably.

Zack looked at Link shock. 'I guess it isn't really manly to be afraid of bugs. Still, they're so gross and disgusting!'

"Don't tell me you have a phobia of bugs!" Link sighed. "I guess I'll have to fight this one on my own."

Link let go of Zack and he landed on the ground with a thump. To Link's surprise once Zack was on the ground he curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth sucking his thumb. Link stared at him for a couple of minutes before turning to the dude who was dancing around like an idiot. Link sighed and walked over to the creepy boss. He used the same method he used as a kid. He just slashed the idiot until he died. Since, both his sword and his strength are much stronger than when he was a kid it didn't take very long. The boss fell to the ground within minutes!

Link gave a sigh of relieve and looked for his fairy friends, who he hasn't seen since he stepped on the teleporting thing. He looked to the wall of the huge room and saw Zack still rocking back and forth and sucking his thumb. He continued looking along the wall and found a Deku Baba obviously having trouble with whatever is in his mouth. He looked a little to the right and saw Tatl flying into the monster's side.

Link sighed and walked over to the monster. He swung his sword and cut the monster in half. A saliva covered ball of light flew out of the monster's mouth looking disgusted. Tatl couldn't help but laugh at the older, wiser, and much kinder fairy, Link was also having difficulty holding in his laughter. Navi gave her a death glare and they both stopped immediately.

"Where's Zack?" Navi asked looking around.

"He's having a mental break down in a corner somewhere." Link replied.

Navi looked at him confused and looked toward a corner and saw Zack rocking back and forth. "That's not a mental break down, she's… I mean he's just has a sever phobia of bugs." Navi informed him.

"What's the difference between a mental break down and sever phobia?" Tatl really didn't ask it. It was more of an insult.

"Hey Zack! Are you done having a mental break down?!" Link yelled across the room to his friend.

'I'm not having a mental break down! I just have a sever phobia of bugs!' Zack glared at Link from across the room.

He got up and walked across the middle of the room. When he was right in a middle of the room a circle of blue light surround him and he flew into the air. Zack gave a cry of surprisement as he went through the ceiling and out of sight. Link and the others quickly followed him into the blue light. Zack was sent to the top of the room like before. He again screamed bloody murder as he fell from the ceiling and landed hard on the ground. Link sadly had the same fate, but lucky for him he had good old Zack to land on.

"This isn't your day, is it?" Link asked from the top of Zack.

Link got up and extended his hand to Zack. He took the hand and was helped up. "Thanks," He rubbed his bottom. "Ow! Man that fall really hurt!"

"Are you alright, Zack?!" Navi asked concerned.

"Yeah, I've been in worse pain though." Zack looked to past Link and found a hole covered with vines and moss. Through the vines he could see a small figure. "Hey, I think there's someone behind those moss and vines."

"This is just like before!" Link ran to the vines and cut through them with ease. He ran inside and found the Deku Princess lying on the floor. He knelt down next to her. "Collette, are you alright?!"

The Deku Princess opened her eyes. "Link, is that you?"

Link nod yes. "I came here to save you."

The Deku Princess smiled and hugged her friend. "I'm so glad that you're here! I was worried that you wouldn't come to rescue me!"

Link hugged her back. "What made you think that? You're my friend and I don't want anything bad ever happening to you!" Link asked.

Tatl flew up to Link's ear. "So if your girlfriend was kidnapped…" Tatl couldn't finish.

Link had a grim look on his face. "Zelda was kidnapped… She was kidnapped by Ganon. After seven years of being apart, we finally found each other. All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms… but I couldn't." Tears started to form in Link's eyes. "He kidnapped her. He took her away before I could even touch her." A single tear escaped his eyes. "All I want is to be with her! But as long as Ganon is alive I can't! He'll kidnap her and she'll be in more danger! She has to stay in Hyrule!"

'Link… Maybe I should tell him… No, I can't tell him yet.' Zack looked away not able to look at the scene.

"That's so romantic! You love her so much that you send her away so she'll be safe!" Collette said dreamily.

Link looked at her shock. "You think that's romantic?! She probably hates me and thinks that I'm sexist!"

"No, she doesn't!" Link turned to Zack confused. "Uh… I mean… why would she be? You only want to prevent her from getting hurt. I bet she's worried sick about you!"

Link stood up and walked to Zack. "Thanks, you're probably right."

Zack gave a sigh of relieve. 'I almost blew it!'

"So where is Collette going to stay?" Tatl asked out of nowhere.

"I'm sure the sages can figure something. Why don't you call Saria and see if she can think of something?" Navi suggested.

"You mean The Saria?! The sage of Forest! That Saria?!" Collette asked with disbelieve.

"Yeah, she's my oldest childhood friend. I'm sure she'll help you!" Link got out his Ocarina of Time and called Saria.

"Hello?" Saria's voice came out of nowhere.

"Saria, we have the first maiden with us, but we don't know where she can hide!" Link talked to the ceiling.

"We have been talking about that for since this whole thing started. We came up with the idea that the maidens staying here for the time being." Saria answered.

"That sounds like a great idea! But how do we get to the Chamber of Sages?!" Link asked the ceiling.

"When you've freed a maiden one of us will come over there and take her to the Chamber of Sages. I guess I'll be the first one."

Collette and Tatl looked at Link with disbelieve. "Is Saria really coming over to pick up Collette?!" Tatl asked still shock.

Link looked at her as if it was obvious. "Yeah… that's what she said."

A green light formed in front of Collette and a girl with green hair and clothes appeared. "Hello, I'm Saria the Sage of Forest." Saria introduced herself.

Collette and Tatl both grabbed a piece of paper and pen. "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" Both of them asked together.

Saria looked at them surprised. "Uh… sure… but why do you want my autograph?" She took the pieces of paper and signed her name.

"They consider you a celebrity." Link informed her. "Tatl is a real fan-girl. She asked for King Hyrule's autograph too."

Saria handed the two back the pieces of paper. "So let me guess," She pointed to Collette. "You're the first maiden." Collette nodded nervously. "Well I guess we better go off to the Chamber of Sages." A green light surrounded both of them disappeared.

"I can't believe I have Saria's autograph!" Tatl squealed.

"You asked for everyone's autograph except mine!" Link complained.

Tatl glared at him. "That's because I know you personally! I don't need your autograph."

"Well… let's go find the next maiden!" Zack threw his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Link also threw his fist in the air.

Tatl and Navi looked at them. "You two are idiots." Tatl said. Navi sighed and shook her head.

To be continued…

To Nysoku-loves-Sesshomaru: Good luck running away from a mob of demons!

To FFlove190: I'm going to reply for both My Fallen Angel and this chapter. So you're going to have two replies. Reply #1: Dude! It's just a stupid name! Get over it, Zack! (Why am I talking to him anyway?)

To FFlove190: This is for My Fallen Angel. Reply #2: You laugh at Cloud's angst for Aeris's death… You must really hate him!

To Grunt Hunter Dark Croix: Dude! It said Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask crossover in the summary! Didn't you think it'll be a crossover between the two?

To RuRu: That's probably only going to be for that one chapter. It was probably just luck or something. (I have no self confidence)

To Devil Seifer: You also are going to get two replies! Reply #1: Dude! I'm not going to kill Tatl. So don't ask again because it's not going to happen. I'm probably going to have Tatl find out about her past or something. I haven't decided yet.

To Devil Seifer: Reply #2: Yay! You like my story! I'm so happy! Well I hope you like this chapter too!


	7. On our way to Snow Ahead Temple

They arrived at the entrance of Goron Village around 12:00 pm. To Link's and Zack's discomfort it was snowing. Neither of them was properly dressed and they both knew that if they didn't get the right clothes they'll freeze. So they counted on Navi and Tatl to see if they could find a tailor some where in the village. While the two were doing that, Link and Zack stood at the entrance of the black smith's shop rubbing their arms.

"I hope Tatl and Navi find a tailor soon." Zack shivered.

Link sighed and he saw his breath. "C-cool! I can see my-my breath!"

Zack smiled. 'He's so childish at times.'

"So-so when do you th-think they'll be here?" Link stuttered.

"It depends on if this place has a tailor on not. If it doesn't then we'll either freeze or have to go back in town. Which ever comes first." Zack replied.

Then the ground started to shake. Link and Zack looked to the path of Goron Village and saw what looked like a rock rolling toward them at an incredible speed and spikes all over his body. Both of them gave a cry of terror and got out of the Goron's way. The Goron stopped rolling and stood up. He looked like a regular Goron to Zack, but to Link, he looked a lot like Darmani. The Goron seemed to smile the pair.

"Well, well, if it isn't the boy who helped my people. I think we owe you a great debt." Darmani told Link.

"D-do you know where a tailor is?" Zack asked knowing if neither of them got out of the freezing cold they'll both freeze.

"Why do you think I'm out here in the cold?" Darmani asked back.

"Just give us the damn clothes!" Link demanded.

"Okay! Okay! Jeeze! You guys must be freezing!" Darmani handed them both a heavy jacket and pair of leather gloves.

Link's jacket was pure green and Zack's was pure blue. (What a surprise) They both quickly put on the jacket and gloves. Both of them swore without them they would be frozen within minutes. When they were all buttoned up they felt the warmth of the jacket's heating their frozen bodies. Link smiled and Zack had a calm look on his face.

"Well Tatl and that other fairy are waiting in the throne room." Darmani gestured them to follow him.

The two shrugged and followed the warrior Goron. He led them to the entrance and told them to stay there. They waited for about five minutes before the earth shook and the entrance opened. Link and Zack ran in there as fast as they could, once they were inside the warmth filled their bodies. Link and Zack looked around hoping to find their fairy friends. Unfortunately they found Tatl talking to a Goron guard, but Navi wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Tatl, do you know where Navi is?" Link asked her.

"No, last time I saw her she was talking to the elder. She said something about Darunia and the sages." Tatl answered confused.

"King Darunia, the King of Gorons! She knows him?!" Darmani asked eagerly.

"How the hell should I know?!" Tatl answered.

Link sighed. "Yeah, Navi knows him. We met him about seven years ago."

"You know King Darunia?! How did you meet such an important person?!" The Goron Tatl was talking too asked.

"I saved his people from starvation and then seven years later I saved them from being eaten by Volvagia." Link answered casually.

"Are you telling me that the same boy who saved our brotherin saved us as well?!" Darmani asked.

Link shrugged. "I guess so."

Navi then came out of the throne room looking depress. "Navi, what's wrong?" Zack asked.

"The next victim is the elder's son. He was taken by Ganondorf a few minutes before we arrived." Navi said grimily.

"What! I thought we were looking for maidens not little boys!" Tatl yelled.

"Yeah, what's with that?!" Link asked.

"Regardless, we need to save him. He's only seven years old!" Navi said sternly.

"Oh my goddesses! You mean Link was kidnapped!" Link asked.

"What are you talking about?! You're right here, you idiot!" Tatl asked.

"Link is the name of Darunia's son. He was named after Link in honor for saving his people from starvation. And to answer your question Link, no, Link wasn't kidnapped." Navi informed them.

"So we need to go to Snow Ahead and save the Elder's son?" Zack asked.

"What is the elder's son's name anyway?" Link asked Navi. (I don't think he was given a name. If I'm wrong could you please give it to me)

"His name is Serge." Navi answered. (I thought of a random name)

"Serge, that's his name?" Tatl asked, Navi nod. "That's a strange name!"

"Well let's go save Serge!" Link threw his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Zack mimicked Link.

"One problem, we can't reach Snow Ahead without jumping the ramps." Tatl said.

Link thought for a minute and then snapped his fingers. "I got…" Everyone drew closer. "Nothing."

Everyone did anime style fall. (You know when someone does something stupid and everyone falls down) "Why did you lead us on, like that?! Tatl asked him angrily.

Link shrugged. "I thought I had something."

"You're an idiot." Tatl insulted him.

The elder came out of the throne room and walked to Link and company. "There is a way to get to Snow Ahead." He told them.

"Don't tell me we have to hitch a ride with a witch!!!" Zack screamed.

"No, my dear boy, nothing of the sort." The elderly Goron assured him.

Zack gave a sigh of relieve. "That's good to hear."

"So what do we have to do?" Link asked the elderly Goron.

Link waited for a reply, but there wasn't one. He and the others looked closely at the old man, and saw a snot bubble coming from his nose and heard snoring. Everyone did another anime style fall. "GET UP YOU, OLD MAN!!!" Tatl yelled.

The old man's head jolted up. "What? What was I doing before I fell asleep?"

"You were about to tell us how to get into Snow Ahead." Zack told him, politely.

"Oh, was I now! Well, in order to get into Snow Ahead you need to go through the ramps." The old man smiled brightly.

Everyone did an anime sweat drop. (You know when someone does something unexpected and sweat drops from their face) "Do we look like Gorons to you?!" Tatl asked angrily.

The old man looked at them. "No, you sure don't."

Everyone did another anime fall. "Tell us how a Non-Goron can get into Snow Ahead Temple!" Tatl demanded.

"It's simple; all you have to do is hitch a ride with a witch." The old Goron walked away.

Everyone did an anime sweat drop. "Man… now the old witch is going to hit on me!" Zack complained.

"How are we going to find the witch?" Navi asked.

"We can hop on Epona and go back to the swamp." Link suggested.

Zack shuddered. "Do we have too?"

"If you want to go into the temple." Link replied.

Zack's eye began to twitch. "I guess we have no choice."

They walked out of the throne room and out of the snowing area. Once they were near the swamp area Link and Zack took off their gloves and jackets and put them on Epona's back. Then they rode off to the Potion Shop. This time nothing really happened, no one nearly ate anyone and there weren't any battles. They arrived at the Potion Shop and everyone except Zack entered.

The witch looked up from the counter and smiled. "Well, well, looks like you need me again." She looked along the trio and frowned. "Where's that cute and mysterious boy?"

"He's waiting outside. He said something about hearing voices or something." Tatl answered.

"You make him sound like he's insane!" Link defended Zack.

"Well what boy kind of boy thinks a necklace with an angel is cute?!" Tatl asked him.

"I do! And it's not because Zelda gave it to me!" Link countered.

While the two were fighting Navi went outside and found Zack on the ledge in deep thought. "Zelda, is something wrong?" Navi asked her.

Zack looked behind her with a scared look, but felt relaxed once she realized that it was Navi. "You figured out who I am?" She asked her.

"Well I'm as oblivious as Link is!"

Zack smiled. "I was just thinking. If Link and I ever get married he'll become a prince. And you know how he hates being considered a celebratory, so I'm afraid that he'll leave me."

"Zelda, don't think like that! Link would never leave you all because of that, and you know it!" Navi told her.

"Thanks Navi, that helped a lot." Zack got up and he and Navi walked into the shop.

"He was just looking at it!" Link yelled at the ball of light.

"He wasn't looking at the necklace, he was looking at you!" Tatl countered.

Zack looked at them confused. "What's going on?"

They looked toward Zack and jumped so high they nearly hit the ceiling. "What are you doing here?!" Tatl asked.

"I'm here to see if we can get into Snow Ahead Temple." Zack replied like it was obvious.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Link gave a small laugh.

Everyone turned to the counter and saw the old lady…sleeping. Everyone did an anime sweat drop. "What is with old people and taking naps?!" Tatl asked no one. She flew up to the old lady's ear. "WAKE UP!"

The old lady jolted up and looked at the group. "Oh! I guess I doze off!" She gave a small laugh. "So ready to leave?"

Everyone nod and she grabbed her broomstick. She motioned for everyone to climb on. Link got on first and then Zack. The old witch flew into the air and headed toward Snow Ahead Temple.

To be continued…

Kikyo's Killer's note: The second temple is next. Plus, like I always say, please review!

To FFlove190: Do I even want to know why Zack hates the computer?

To Nysoku-loves-Sesshomaru: I drawing a blank on how to respond to you. #bows# Please forgive me!

To RuRu: That's what I am, depress. I'm just really good at writing comedies. I just got through writing an angst poem that I posted a couple of days ago. #sighs# I really am depressing… Oh well!

To xaio23: Yeah, Link really is thick isn't he?! That makes things really fun!


	8. Is Serge considered a maiden?

The witch dropped them off at Snow Ahead Temple's entrance. All four of them walked in cautiously. Like in the temple before, once they walked in all they had to do was step on the teleporter thing and were teleported to the top of the boss's chamber. Link and Zack screamed for their lives as they fell to the ground with intense speed. And like before a light came out of nowhere and they landed safely on the ground.

"Is this going to happen every time?" Link asked Zack.

Zack shrugged. "I hope not."

They looked around and found a huge iceberg sitting in a corner. "Oh no, it's Ghot!" Link cried out in horror.

"Who's Ghot?" Navi asked him.

Link jumped, he looked behind him and saw Navi and Tatl. "Navi, Tatl, when did you two get here?!"

"We've been here, stupid!" Tatl yelled at him.

"So who is this Ghot creature?" Zack asked politely.

"He's what is keeping us from getting to Serge!" Link grabbed his fire arrows and shot it at the iceberg.

The ice quickly melted and the once frozen beast was free to continue his rampage on the poor souls. (Translation: Ghot was about to run over Link, Zack, Navi, and Tatl) The four of them jumped out of the way and toward safety. Zack and Navi watched in awe at the beast ran around the room in circles destroying anything and everything in its path. Tat glared at Link and Link rubbed the back of his head. Zack and Navi turned to Link with an angry look on their faces. Link gave them an innocent look. It didn't work.

"Why did you let Ghot go?!" Tatl asked pointing to the idiotic creature who only knows how to run in circles.

"Well, in order to free the maid… I mean…" Link thought for a minute. "Is Serge a maiden?"

Tatl shrugged. "I guess so… but I always thought maidens are women."

"They are." Both of Zack and Navi said together.

"Well, back to the reason why I freed Ghot. If we can defeat Ghot then that circle thing will appear and we can save Serge!" Link threw his fist in the air.

"Well, you moron, as you can plainly see the blue circle thing… **is right over there**!" Tatl pointed to the circle of blue light.

Link gave a nervous laugh. "Oh… I guess we can't reach it because of Ghot can we?" Tatl shook her head. "And since I'm the one who freed him I'm stuck fighting him." Everyone nod yes and Link sighed. "I'll get started."

Link walked out to the pathway of the idiotic beast and jumped on his back. The monster felt him and tried to force him off. Link hold on for his life as the beast ran into the wall trying to get the teenager off of him. The beast was doing his best to get the teenager off of him, but no matter how hard he tried he just wouldn't let go. Finally an idea popped into the beast's head.

Link could feel his hand slowly slipping. It wouldn't be long before he would lose grip and fall to the ground and be trampled by the huge beast. His last wish was that he could have seen Zelda's face on last time. He closed his eyes and waited for death to welcome him with open arms. After what felt like hours Link's hands slipped and he fell to the ground and roll down the path a couple feet.

Ghot smiled when he felt the kid's grip off of him. He looked behind him and saw Link on the ground struggling to get up. His plan had worked! He would go around again and make the kid road kill! Ghot turned his head forward and found himself running into a wall! He gave a cry of terror, and tired to slow down, but to no luck. He crashed into the wall with great impact.

Link wearily got up and looked toward the accident. He gave a sigh of relieve and walked wearily to the others- minus Zack. He glared at Navi. "How is it in the first temple we had to defeat the boss, but in this temple there was already a light?!" Link asked fuming.

Navi didn't seem effected by it. "On our way here I told you that the boss here was not use to cold tempters and all we had to do was go onto the blue circle. But you were to busy singing that annoying song that gets on everyone's nerves!"

"You mean the song that goes like: I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves! Everyone nerves…" Tatl stopped singing when Navi glared at her.

"You mean that I was nearly run over and all I had to do was not unfreeze Ghot and go into the blue light?!" Link asked dumbstruck.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it!" Tatl said happily.

"Man! The one time I actually don't listen to Navi's boring warnings and I end up having to fight a gigantic monster. Wonderful, just wonderful!" Link shook his head.

"Hey! My warnings aren't boring!" Navi disagreed.

"Yeah… right." Link said under his breath.

Zack made a coughing noise and everyone turned to him. "While you children were bickering I found Serge and now he's safely in the Chamber of Sages."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" The trio asked all together.

"I said that I found Serge and he's in the Chamber of Sages." Zack repeated.

"That was a rhetorical question, Zack." Navi informed him.

Zack looked shocked. "You mean you weren't asking?!" Everyone shook their heads. "I thought you were really asking me."

"Uh, I guess we can leave." Tatl sighed. "I was kind of hoping to get Darunia's autograph."

Zack took out a piece of paper and held it in front of Tatl. "I thought you might, so I went ahead and asked him to make one out to you."

Tatl took the piece of paper and tears formed in her eyes. "You know, Zack, if you I didn't think you were weird and a cross dresser I would hug you right now."

'She thinks I'm weird and a cross dresser?! What gave her that idea?!' Zack thought for a minute. 'I guess it's because I think what Link is doing with my necklace thing is sweet.'

Link waved his hand in front of Zack's face. "Hey! Hyrule to Zack! Come in Zack!"

"Uh," Zack was knocked out of his deep thought and noticed Link staring at him. "Why are you staring at me?"

Link looked him straight in the eyes. "What were you thinking? Were planning to kill Tatl over that little thing?"

Zack waved his hands to show that he was innocent. "No- no, of course not!"

"Don't let that bother you, she doesn't really mean it. She does get on my nerves too, but she does mean well and she's still a great friend, a little cruel and emotionless sometimes, but still a nice person in heart."

Zack looked at him with kind eyes. "She is, isn't she?"

"Hey! What are you two love-birds talking about?! Can we leave already?!" Tatl- with Navi with her- called out to them from the circle of blue light.

Link smiled and put his hands to his mouth. "We're coming, hold on to your horses!"

He and Zack walked to the blue circle of light and were transported in front of the frozen pond.

To be continued…

To FFlove190: Poor Zack, he has to live with you. It must be horrible, all the stuff you're doing to him. Well have fun torturing him! 

To Nysoku-loves-Sesshomaru: Yet again I can't of how to reply to you. All I can think of is: Thanks for reviewing!

To Devil Seifer: Yet again you get two replies. Reply #1: I'm not killing either of them! Unlike a lot of people I actually like them.

To Devil Seifer: Reply #2: I've been watching and reading a lot of anime stuff. That's all I want for the holidays. I love anime! By the way… I'm still not going to kill either of them!

To Grunt Hunter Dark Croix: I would have updated sooner, but I don't feel well and I had a lot to do for school. Like a play and homework. #sighs# Thank god the holidays are coming!

To xaio23: I was thinking of Chrono Cross when I thought of the name. Serge is the name of the main guy character. The anime stuff is because I've been reading a lot of mangas and have been watching tons of anime shows.

To RuRu: I'm glad that I make you happy when I write. I really am. I love making people laugh and smile! I know I'm depress, but aren't we all at some points in our lives? You just have to live life to the fullest and have fun with it! You only get one shot at it.


	9. Disastor at Zora Hall

Kikyo's Killer's note: I made a one-shot if you want to check it out. I don't think it's very good, but for some reason Nysoku, FFlove190, and RuRu think it's good.

On the way to the ocean Link and Zack were talking about the famous Zora band The Indgo-Go's. The two were talking about their favorite songs and sang a couple of them. Link surprisingly was a good singer, his voice was always on tune and it didn't crack. Zack on the other had… well he couldn't sing well if his life depended on it. (Hey! You try singing like a guy) Link and Navi tried not to laugh when it was his turn to sing. Tatl on the other hand would laugh so hard that she couldn't breathe. Zack didn't mind, he knew he was a good singer. Well when he didn't have to sound like a guy. They arrived at the beach at sunset.

"We're here, and in time for the beach party!" Link took off his shirt and ran to the changing tents.

Zack stared at him with his shirt off. 'Come on, Zelda! Don't drool when he comes out!' Link came out in his swimming trunks and Zack started to drool.

"Zack, are you drooling?" Link asked him.

"Uh… Well you have to admit that Gerudo does look kind of hot!" Zack quickly covered. 'Gods! I sound like a pervert!'

Tatl ran into his head. "Pervert!"

"Come on, Tatl, I'm sure Zack didn't mean to sound perverted." Navi defended Zack.

Zack mouthed the words "Thank you" and Navi nod. "I can't believe how perverted men are!" Tatl continued.

"Hey! Not all mean are perverted! For your information there's only one girl out there for me, and that's Zelda!" Link argued.

'Does he really mean that?! Am I the only person for him?!' Zack asked himself.

Link turned to Zack. "So, are you going to change or what?"

Zack blushed uncontrollably. "I'm kind of tired and I besides I don't have anything to change into."

"They built a hotel here a few years ago, why don't we go ahead and check in?" Tatl suggested.

Link yawned. "I guess I am kind of tired from the battle with Ghot, but I'll join you three after I ask a couple of questions here and there."

"Then it's off to the inn!" Zack threw his fist in the air.

They walked to the inn and found the place deserted. They figured that the man had gone to the beach party or something and they would pay him when he returned or in the morning. The three of them closed their eyes and went to sleep. Link on the other hand walked around the beach asking everyone there if anyone had disappeared. The person would shake their head no and Link continued on to the next person. After asking about ninety percent of the population, Link found a Gerudo talking to one of her comrades/friends. He decided to ask her next.

"Excuse me-" Link tripped over a stone and fell onto the Gerudo's… chest.

SLAP!!! "You pervert!!!" The Gerudo and her friend walked away.

Link rubbed the red hand print on his cheek. "Ow… that really hurt."

Link went to the inn after that incident. The first thing he noticed was that there was no innkeeper, but like Zack, Tatl, and Navi, he believed that he would be back in the morning. But he wasn't back in the morning. Zack, Link, and Navi were a little concerned, but Tatl insisted that he probably got drunk and passed out somewhere. They still weren't convinced, but they didn't have time to find the inn owner. They had to find the next maiden before she was kidnapped.

The first place they decided to check was Zora Hall. Navi and Tatl thought they should check Gerudo Fortress since it was full of women, but Link and Zack insisted that they checked Zora Hall first. Tatl got the idea that they wanted Mikau's and Lulu's autographs, but there was another reason besides getting their autographs. Link and Zack could sense an evil presence, and it was coming in the Zora Hall direction. On the boat ride to Zora Hall, Link and Zack were lost in thought. They were thinking if the missing innkeeper had something to do with Ganon, along with who the next maiden would be.

'Would Ganon really kidnap a Gerudo to awaken the mask's power?' Link thought to himself.

'Or is he after a Zora?' Zack thought next.

They both sighed at the same time. "It's hopeless." They said together and looked at each other strangely.

"Wow that was pretty cool." Tatl said.

Zack and Link looked away from each other and out to the ocean. Everyone was silent the rest of the trip. Probably because everyone was lost in thought, Link thought about Ganon and what he could be planning, Zack thought about who the next maiden was, Navi thought about the next temple, and Tatl thought about who's autograph she was going to get next. She hoped it was Ruto's. The boat stopped and everyone slowly got out, one at a time. They walked into Zora Hall and the first thing they saw was a crowd of Zoras surrounding an old Hylian priest, who was talking about something.

"Lulu was a nice, peaceful, and loving person. She would never hurt another being. She was-" The priest was interrupted by a Zora who had tattoos and scars covering his body.

The Zora ran through the crowd and to the priest. "For the last time, Lulu isn't dead! I saw with my own eyes what happened!"

"The shock of her death must really be hard on the poor dear." A tearful voice came from the crowd.

The priest put his hand on the Zora's shoulder. "My dear boy, I'm sorry about your lost, but you must go on living."

The Zora smacked the hand off of his shoulder. "I'm telling you right now that she isn't dead! She was swallowed by a hole of dark energy!"

'Dark Energy!' Link and Zack thought together.

The priest started laughing. "I've seen people go insane when their lovers were taken away." The priest looked toward Link with a look that made Link shudder. "Or when their lover is in the inch of their life."

Link knew right away that what the priest said was not for the Zora, but for him. He didn't say anything though. He wanted to see if he could get anymore valuable information from the conversation. The priest seemed to read his mind because he smiled at him, a cold, cruel, evil smile that made Link feel uneasy, before continuing with his conversation.

The priest turned back to the Zora. "But you must move on. I'm sure that if the goddesses didn't want her to return to them she would have married you. "

The Zora looked at him strangely. "How did you know I asked her to marry me?"

The priest smiled. "Because Mikau, I was the one who took her!"

An evil aura surrounded the priest, which caused Mikau to fly into the wall. The Zoras quickly ran out of the hall screaming. Link grabbed his Master Sword and Zack grabbed a bow and arrow. Ganon turned to them with a smirk that made Link full of rage. Why did the man get so much joy in causing people pain? The horrible man slowly walked to the young heroes and stopped five feet in front of them.

"I'm not going to harm you… well at least not yet." He looked toward Zack and then Link and smiled. "Remember young heroes, you might be able to change your appearance, but you will never be able to change the Triforce mark."

The man raised his hand and a force of energy sent Link and Zack into the wall. The two teens hit the wall and only saw darkness. (Translation: The plow knocked them out) The evil man laughed triumphantly as he headed to the exit. Tatl and Navi watched in horror as the man took pleasure in causing their friends pain. Tatl turned red with rage, but Navi only stared at the two. She didn't change color or anything. She only stared at Link and Zack. When Ganon was about to leave Tatl couldn't take anymore. She had to do something.

"How could you?!" Ganon turned around and looked for the voice that called him. "How could you just attack them and leave them there as if their lives mean nothing?!"

The man found where the voice came from and started laughing to mock her. "And who are you? Are you one of the boy's little forest fairy friends?"

"Tatl, don't try anything." Navi warned her.

Tatl didn't listen. "My name is Tatl. I don't know of my past, but whatever I am, it's not going to stop me from helping Link kill you!"

Ganon laughed harder than before. "You really think that the kid on the ground unconscious can defeat me? I would like to see him try."

"Just wait and see! We'll show you!"

Ganondorf smiled. "I'm sure you will."

He walked out of the Zora Hall still laughing. "We'll show him!" Tatl said angrily under her breath.

"Tatl, don't do anything so stupid again!" Navi yelled at the younger fairy.

Tatl ignored her and continued to stare at the exit/entrance Ganon took.

To be continued…

Kikyo's Killer: You know the drill. You review I reply. So will you please review?!

To FFlove190: Yet again you get not one, not two, but three replies! Reply#1: Wow… that was so interesting. As you can plainly see I'm drawing a blank on how to reply. Sorry!

To FFlove190: Reply #2: You actually like my story? I can't believe people like that one-shot.

To FFlove190: Reply #3: It's that good? Really?! Gawd! I have no self-confidence!

To xiao23: Merry Christmas! Hope you have a great Christmas and a Happy New Year!

To Nysoku: You get three replies! Yay! Reply #1: So… um… I hope you have a great Christmas. (I have nothing else to say)

To Nysoku: Reply #2: People actually like that one-shot! Sorry, I still can't get over that.

To Nysoku: Reply #3: I don't think I'll update. I really don't think it's a good story and I have writer's block when it comes to a continuation.

To RuRu: You get two replies. I'm giving a lot of replies today. Reply #1: Depression sucks!

To RuRu: Reply #2: You'll have to review again for it to show up. I kind of deleted the story Do Wishes Come True? thinking it was crappy and then I got your review along with Nysoku and FFlove190 and I reposted it. You don't have to if you don't want too.


	10. After the disastor in Zora Hall

Kikyo's Killer's note: I got a review for my Zelda one-shot that said not to have random notes in the story. What do you think? I don't mind if you guys want me to take them out. It may be distracting you from the story. Tell me what you think.

A couple of hours after the Ganondorf incident Link and Zack finally came around. They found themselves in a soft bed, along with tons of bandages surrounding their bodies. The room they were in didn't look like a room that would be in Zora Hall. In fact there wasn't any water in the room at all. Link and Zack raised an eyebrow. If they weren't in Zora Hall, then where were they? And who saved them? Lucky for them their questions were answered by a knock on the door and someone coming in to check on them.

"I see that you're finally awake." Link and Zack's mouths dropped opened. "You must be hungry. Why don't I get you something to eat from the cafeteria?"

The woman walked away leaving Link and Zack alone. "How did we get in the Gerudos' Fortress?!" Zack asked the dumbfounded Link.

"I don't know, but I hope to Din that they don't kill us." Link answered.

'I doubt they'll kill me, but I'm not sure about Link.' Zack thought.

"I doubt they'll kill me, but I'm not sure about you." Link told Zack.

Zack looked at him questionly. "What makes you so special?"

Link gave him a sly smile. "I'm a Gerudo. I joined them almost two months ago."

Zack gave a sigh of relieve. 'Good, so they aren't going to kill either of us.'

The door opened and the Gerudo came in again with two trays of food. She laid a tray on both of their beds and sat on a chair. "So, do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, is this food poisoned?" Link asked picking at his food. Zack hit his head with his hand.

"No, we ran out of poison trying to get rid of that loser, Ganondork." It was hard to tell if she was joking or really meant it. Link and Zack didn't want to take the chance; they put the food down and moved the plate away from them. "Anymore questions?" the Gerudo asked.

"Yeah, how did we get here?" Zack asked.

"The Zora's didn't want anything to do with you. They said that the last thing they need is to get involved with Gerudos." Zack looked at her strangely and the Gerudo pointed to Link.

"How did they know I was a Gerudo?" Link asked.

"They probably went through your stuff looking for your identity; they must have found the permission slip and assumed that I was a Gerudo as well." Zack answered.

"Wow, you're pretty good at figuring these things out." The Gerudo told Zack.

Zack rubbed the back of his head. "You think so?"

The Gerudo nod and turned to Link. "By the way, your fairy friends are waiting for you, along with someone else, in the treasure room."

"Oh, thanks. Um… Where exactly is the treasure room?" Link asked.

"A Gerudo guard is going to lead you there. Do you mind waiting outside for a while I talk to your friend?" The Gerudo asked Link.

Link shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind."

Link walked out of the room and waited patiently for the Gerudo to come and guide him to the treasure room. The Gerudo turned to Zack. She seemed to be grinning. Zack moved away from her. He read somewhere that when a Gerudo is in love with a man- or in this case a teenage girl pretending to be a boy- they would do anything to win his heart. He even heard that they would kill women-that weren't in their clan-for the man. He didn't know if it was true or not- Gerudos do have a bad rep, especially since Ganon took over Hyrule- but he still didn't want a girl hitting on him.

The Gerudo started to laugh. "Relax princess! I'm not going to kidnap you or anything."

Zack still didn't feel comfortable. "That's the least of my worries."

The Gerudo looked at him strangely. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Miyu, second in charge of this fortress."

"Well, I guess you already know I'm Princess Zelda, but can you just call me Zack for the time being."

"So, Zack, why are you dressing like a boy? Is it to hide your identity from Ganondork?" Miyu asked.

"No, it's more for Link. I know Ganon could tell who I am no matter what I do, but Link isn't that bright." Miyu and Zack started to laugh really hard.

"You mean he still hasn't found out who you really are?" Miyu asked before she went back to laughing really hard.

Zack shook his head. "No, but Navi, his friend, figured it out."

The two started to laugh even harder. "So how did you sneak behind your old man?" Miyu asked.

Zack tried to calm down his laughter. "I wrote a fake ransom note and I think he believed me."

"Wow, that's pretty good. You could make a great Gerudo… if you weren't a princess."

Zack looked at her with kind eyes. "Most of you Gerudos don't want Ganon to be your king, do you?"

"No, but the law states that he has to be our king." Miyu gave her a sly smile. "But they don't say that we have to obey him."

There came a loud slapping sound and a loud "Ow" that came from a voice that sounded a lot like Link's. Zack sighed. "I guess I better be leaving."

Zack stood up and walked out of the door. The first thing he noticed was Link rubbing a red hand mark on his cheek and a fuming Gerudo guard glaring at him. The Gerudo noticed Zack and motioned him to follow her. On the way to the treasure room Zack asked Link why he was slapped. Link told him that he "accidentally" fell onto the Gerudo's… chest. If Zack didn't know Link wasn't like other guys, he would have thought that he meant to fall on her… chest. But Link wasn't like other guys he was polite, nice, and not perverted! (No evince)

The Gerudo led them to a room filled with all sorts of treasures. There were rare antique weapons, statues, vases, ect. Anything you can think of, they had! Link and Zack looked around amazed at the entire collection of artifacts. They had no idea that the treasure room was going to be like a museum. They were expecting it to be filled with gold, jewels, crowns, treasure chests, you get the idea. But they weren't alone in the treasure room Tatl and Navi were already there as well.

"What took you so long?! We've been waiting hours?!" Tatl looked at Link's red hand print on his cheek. "What happened to you?"

Link gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "It's not that important."

Tatl rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Navi flew up to Link with a concerned look. "Link, there's someone who would like to see you." Navi told him.

Link raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?"

Navi looked behind her to a door. "Your guest is in there."

Link looked past the past the ball of light and to the door. He looked at Navi confused. Who was behind the door and why was Navi concerned? Link looked behind him and found concerned and confused looks on his friends' faces. Link turned back to the door and gulped. Whoever was behind the door must be someone that Link would want to be on their good side, not their bad. Link turned to his friends again before slowly walking to the door. His hand slowly moved toward the doorknob and he slowly turned the knob. He slowly pulled the door open a few inches and slowly put his head in side for a little peek. What was inside was…

To be continued…

Kikyo's Killer's note: Now you have to review! You want to see who's behind the door and why Navi and everyone else are concerned, don't you? Oh and if you're wondering about Mikau, he's in Zora Hall still unconscious. He didn't have the Triforce to protect him from Ganon's attack. Meaning he had full blast of the attack and is now in critical condition. Maybe you'll see him in the next chapter. Who knows?

To FFlove190: You know the drill. If you review for one of my one-shots I give you two replies. Reply #1: Are you always so… hyper?

To FFlove190: Reply #2: Sephy… #starts crying#

To Nysoku: Reply #1: I'm not going to update Do Wishes Come True because of writer's block and no self-confidence.

To Nysoku: Reply #2: That's why it's called angst because it's sad and makes me more depress. For some reason I can only write angst poems, not stories.

To Nysoku: Reply #3: Poetry is one of my specialties! I love writing poems!

To xaio23: Like everyone else, if you reply to one of my one-shots I reply to you twice, one for the new chapter and the other for the one-shot. Reply #1: At first Mikau was going to join them for that one temple, but I decided against it. And to answer your question about Fierce Identity: I don't think he will. All the masks that were brought back to life were once real people. And I don't think Fierce Identity is a real person. I'm not really sure because I never got him… I was only a few masks off before I got him, but my N64 broke.

To xaio23: Reply #2: I love writing one-shots, but I don't have any ideas for another one-shot and a continuation of the story. If I get another idea I'll most likely post it.


	11. Wow! That's one big fish!

Kikyo's Killer's note: To avoid an angry mob I decided to update this story as soon as I could. So put down your pitchforks and torches!

Link stuck his head inside the room not knowing what to expect. Anyone could be inside. Even Jack Frost could be inside. Okay, maybe not Jack Frost, but you get the point. Link looked around the room and found nothing. After finding nothing Link fully opened the door and walked inside. When he was about half way in the room he noticed desk with a chair turned facing the other way.

"Welcome, young hero, I've been expecting you and your friends." A voice came from the chair.

Link put his hand on the handle of his sword just in case. He slowly walked to the desk and when he reached there the chair turned around. Link gave a cry of surprise and fell back. The person started to laugh at his stupidity. The person stood up and sat to the right of Link. The person started to make circles around his chest saying how he would make a great king and a perfect husband. She also talked about their children. (Gee, I wonder who she could be)

"Uh, Nebooru, can you stop talking about our future and get the reason why you wanted me here?" Link asked. (Who expected that?)

Nebooru stood up and laughed. "I was joking! You're too young for me. Now if you were older…" Link gave her a scared look. "Anyway, I wanted to help you arrive at the next temple."

She extended her hand and Link grabbed it. When he was off of his bottom Link looked at Nebooru questionly. "Why aren't you in the Chamber of Sages?"

Nebooru sighed. "They said that they have to earn their trust before I can stay in there. I don't blame them. Ganondork did give us a bad rep."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Why are you guys calling him Ganondork? Aren't you afraid that he'll attack you?"

Nebooru started to laugh. "We always call him that behind his back. We called him that so many times that he thinks he's allergic to something in the air." (Rumor has it if you sneeze someone is talking behind your back. Think about that next time you sneeze)

"Does he know you call him that?" Link was really concerned for the Gerudos. Even as a child he always dreamt about being a Gerudo. The only people he told that to were Navi and Zelda. It was his deepest darkest secret. That's why he was so proud to be a Gerudo, even with their bad rep.

"I hope not." Nebooru walked to the door. When she reached it she put her hand on the knob and turned to Link. "Are you coming?"

Link nod and followed the older, scarier woman. Nebooru opened the door and walked into the treasure room followed by Link. "For the last time, Tatl, I know I can't sing well! Just bugging me about it!" Zack yelled.

"Please, you couldn't sing if your life depended on it." Link joked.

Zack gave him a stern look. 'If he only knew who I really was.'

"Well enough chit-chat! Let's get to the catapult!" Nebooru commanded.

"The catapult?!" Link, Zack, Navi, and Tatl all grabbed each other.

"Don't worry we aren't going to put you in the catapult and catapult you into the temple." Everyone gave a sigh of relieve. "We're going to catapult you in front of the temple."

Nebooru snapped her fingers and the door burst open. A swarm of Gerudo pirates surrounded the group. The Gerudo pirates literally had to drag Link and Zack to the catapult room where they put the pair in a barrel. As for Navi and Tatl they were put under Link's hat. Everything was prepared. All they had to do was aim and fire. Link and Zack nearly flood the barrel they were sweating so much.

Nebooru saw their worried faces. "Don't worry we're pirates. We do this for a living." She turned to Miyu. "I hope this doesn't end up like last time."

Miyu nod in agreement. "It really wasn't a pretty sight."

Miyu put her hand on the lever and Nebooru counted down. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… Fire!

Miyu pulled the trigger and the barrel went flying. Everyone waved good-bye hoping that it wouldn't turn out like it did last time. Link and Zack grabbed a hold on to each other as they screamed bloody murder. The barrel continued to fly through the air and into the outside of the temple. The barrel shattered and Link and Zack fell into the water. After a couple of seconds Link and Zack resurfaced and had angry faces on.

"I hope my descendents don't have to go through that." Link growled. (If you haven't played Wind Waker then you probably don't get the joke)

Navi and Tatl flew out of Link's hat soaking wet. "Nebooru is lucky she's a Gerudo or I would kill her!" Tatl threatened.

"How do you think we feel?!" Link and Zack asked together.

They sighed and swam to the entrance of the temple. Lucky for them the temple was only a few feet away. They pulled themselves on the ledge. Link took off his hat and drained the water from it before putting it back on. After drying themselves off, Link and Zack finally readied themselves for the next maiden. They took deep breaths before walking into the circle of light knowing very well what's going to happen. Like in all the other temples they were transported to the top of the boss's chambers.

You know what happens, when they're about to hit the ground a light comes out of nowhere and slows them down. Link and Zack dropped onto their bottoms tired of falling from high places. "Just one more temple." Link assured them.

"Good. When all of this is over I'm going to take a nice long bath." Zack smiled at the thought.

"When all of this is over I'm going on a journey to find out about my brother and mine's past." Tatl smiled at the thought of finding about her past.

"When all of this is over I'm going to hold Zelda in my arms and never let go." Link also smiled at the thought.

Tatl turned to Navi. "So what are you going to do when all of this is over?"

Navi thought for a minute. "I never really thought about it. I mean, when its peaceful Link won't be on any journeys so I have nothing to do."

"Is that all you do, assist Link?" Tatl asked the older fairy.

Navi shook her head no. "Before I met Link I was The Deku Tree's assent. I probably would take the job again."

"Wow. That sounds so exciting." Tatl said sarcastically.

Out of nowhere the ground started to shake. Link and Zack were pushed backwards onto their backs. They looked to the side of the platform they were sitting on and saw a huge fish jump over their heads and to the other side. Link and Zack quickly stood up and grabbed their weapons. Link grabbed his Master Sword and Mirror Shield and Zack grabbed is bow and arrows. Link was worried that since they weren't Zoras they couldn't attack them under water, so they had to come up with another strategy. Lucky for them the old fish wasn't as smart as it was when Link was a kid.

The fish jumped in the air again and Zack fired. The arrow hit the fish in its lower stomach. The fish fell on the platform and shook the earth. It tried it's best to make it to the water, but the arrow lodge into its chest caused too much damage. Not including that it couldn't breathe. Link took this opportunity to take advantage of the creature's injury and slashed the thing until it was dead.

"Wow, that's one big fish." Zack said with a laugh.

"You know it's seemed much bigger when I was little." Link also laughed.

Both of them fell onto the platform and gave a sigh of relieve. There was a coughing sound and a Zora stood in front of them. "Did Mikau come send you here to save me?" She asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Link told her.

Lulu ran up to Link and grabbed his hands. "Where is he?! Why isn't he here with you?!"

Link looked at her with kind, but depressed eyes. "I'm sure he would be here if he could."

Lulu gasped. "What happened to him?! Is he alright?!"

Link looked away from her not able to see her tears. "He was attacked, along with Zora hall."

"I must go see him!" Lulu ran to the circle of blue light, but Zack grabbed her arm before she could reach it. "Let me go! I must see if Mikau is alright!"

"If you go to see him you'll put you and him in more danger! It's better that you stay in the Chamber of Sages where it's safe!" Zack said firmly.

Lulu knew what he said was true. She had to stay were it was safe for both of their sakes. "Alright, but can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Link asked.

Lulu took out a locket. "It's a locket that he gave me when we first started to date. It helped me with my troubles, I'm sure it will help him with his."

Link took the locket and looked at it. "I'm sure that he will cherish it."

"I also want you to give him this note." She handed Link a note with a nice perfume smell to it. "Please give him those items." Link nod in reply. Lulu smiled and moved to Link's cheek and kissed it. "Thank you."

Link blushed. "Uh… you're welcome."

Zack fumed with anger. 'Calm down, Zelda! She was only saying thank you!'

Lulu was surrounded with blue light and disappeared to the Chamber of Sages. Tatl's mouth dropped open. "That's it! We were thrown through the air and into the outside of temple for a measly locket! This sucks!"

"Well think about the good we did for the young couple." Navi told her.

"This still sucks!" Tatl flew to the circle of blue light.

Link, Navi, and Zack shook their heads and followed her.

To be continued…

Kikyo's Killer's note: I'm so glad that the next chapter is going to be the temple of the dead! I love dead people! They're so cool! And who would have guessed that Nebooru was on the other side? Tell me the truth, who thought that Nebooru was going to be the one waiting for him.

To FFlove190: Well, this is the first time I ever updated the next day. So did you have any idea who was going to be on the other side?

To RuRu: You have to replies. Reply #1: I decided to keep the notes. Anyway, I know tons of people who put notes during their stories. And I mean real authors. (Of course they're all manga authors)

To RuRu: Reply #2: My evil twin sister was the one who flamed me, so I really don't take it personally. She only does it to annoy me. And I really do have a twin.

To Nysoku: I did update soon. Very soon.


	12. Zack's other phobia

Kikyo's Killer's note: Not that it matters, but as I type this it's snowing! For those of you who live in Michigan and New Jersey and another place that snows a lot, it's probably not a big deal, but I live in Texas and it rarely snows here! It snows like once or twice a year and a lot of times it doesn't snow at all. So, Yippee! It's snowing!

Link and Zack rode on Epona toward the Ike territory. They had just gotten through giving Mikau Lulu's note and locket. (I'm not going to describe it because I'm lazy and I can't think of something. Sorry! ) Anyway, Zack was a little nervous about the dead people thing. He was afraid zombies would come out of nowhere and attack them. Link assured him that the only way dead people would come out and attack them was if one of them were to wear Garo's Mask… or if the music box thing wasn't working… or if it was night. Needless to say that only made things worse.

"Zack, let go of the fence!" Link demanded as he tried to pry Zack off of the fence.

Zack still didn't let go. "_I'm not letting go! If I let go dead people will attack me!_"

"First you're afraid of bugs and now dead people! What's next, soup?!" Tatl asked.

Link let go of Zack's ankles. "Fine, stay here all by yourself and get attacked by a zombie, but I'm going to save the next maiden."

Link started to walk away, but all of sudden found Zack on his ankle. "_D-don't leave me! I don't want to be attacked by a zombie!_" Zack begged. His voice was a little whiny.

Link sighed. "It's getting dark anyway. Why don't we stay here for the night?"

"_Y-you mean here, in this graveyard?_" Link nod yes. "_How about Anju's inn or maybe outside Ike?!_"

Link shook his head no. "It would take too long, and poor Epona is tired as it from carrying us."

"Well it's not my fault that you have to bring all your equipment where ever you go." Zack said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Link asked.

"N-nothing!" Zack covered.

Link set up a campfire and everyone sat around it. "Zack, dead people aren't that bad. One of my best friends is Keaton the spirit fox." Link tried to calm down the terrified teen.

It didn't work. "Link, Keaton doesn't attack innocent people. He plays with children and asks riddles." Zack informed him.

"Yeah… that's true." Link threw a twig into the fire. "How about Captain Keeta?!"

"Link, he nearly killed you." Tatl answered.

"Oh, I forgot about that." After a moment Link snapped his fingers. "How about that Flat Brother Ghost, he seemed kind of nice?"

"Yeah, but his brother dried up the lake." Tatl argued.

"So basically for every good ghost there's a bad." Navi said.

Zack started to feel at ease with the dead. "Yeah, but the good news is that they're not all bad.

Link shrugged. "Yeah, but a lot have a grudge against the living."

"Who could blame them? They are limited by night only. They can't go outside into the light or they would be… can the dead be killed?" Tatl asked no one unparticular.

"How can the dead be killed when they're already dead?" Zack asked.

They continued with the question of "can the dead be killed?" until early morning. Even then they didn't get an answer. So they decided to ask the expert on the living dead Pamela's father. (The guy who was cursed in the game) They arrived around 8:00 am. Link knocked on the door a couple of times… no answer. He knocked again… no answer. He banged his fist against the door and called for help. The door flew opened and a man with a cross came running out.

"Don't worry children I'll save you from the foul creatures!" The man readied to attack. "You will not take these innocent children like you took my daughter!" The man looked around and found no creatures of the living dead. "Where are the monsters?"

Link gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head "Uh… they disappeared when you came to save us."

The man looked furious. "My daughter goes missing and you send me on a wild goose chase! I have to find a way into the castle before they do anything to my daughter!"

The man went back inside and slammed the door closed. Link turned to his friends. "Do you think Pamela is the next maiden?"

"Well lets see, she gets kidnapped and her father is trying to find her… what do you think?!" Zack asked sarcastically.

Link turned back to the door and knocked again… no reply. "Sir, we may know where your daughter is."

The door opened slightly. "I know where she is. She's in that horrid castle over there." He pointed to the Ike castle.

"Please sir, there's something we need to talk to you about." Link pleaded.

Pamela's father opened the door. "You better not try anything."

Link and the others walked inside and sat around the table. Pamela's father soon joined them. "Sir, your daughter wasn't taken by the Skulls, she was taken by a man named Ganondorf." Zack said gloomy.

Pamela's father banged his hands on the table and jumped up. "What are you talking about?! I saw with my own eyes the Skulls taking my daughter into their castle!" He fell onto his chair and put his head in his hands. They said that they were going to use her as an exchange."

"An exchange?" Navi asked.

"They are going to give my daughter to someone in exchange for the ability to go into the light of day." Pamela's father had tears in his eyes. "Who would I want my sweet innocent daughter?"

"Ganon!" The four of them answered at the same time.

"Don't worry Pamela's dad we'll save Pamela!" Tatl assured her.

Pamela's father's face brightened up. "You mean you will bring her back to me?!"

"No, but we'll save her!" Tatl said.

Zack hit his head. "Sir, your daughter won't be able to stay here, but she'll be able to see you before she has to leave."

Pamela's father frowned. "Well at least that's better than her being in the hands of those filthy scoundrels!"

Link and the others said good-bye and left to go to the castle. When Pamela's father was sure that they left her started to laugh manically. "Sir, is the trap set?" A voice came from a shadow in the room.

Pamela's father turned to the shadow. "Yes, now it's your part of the deal."

The anonymous person bowed. "I will do my best, sir."

After the voice disappeared Pamela's father started to laugh manically again.

To be continued…

Kikyo's Killer's note: I love cliffhangers, don't you?! Well to avoid an angry mob I'll try to update this soon… that's if you review.

To FFlove190: I'll let you beat Cloud near death, but not all the way. I still like him… but I still like torturing him also.

To RuRu: Yay, dead people! In the next chapter they'll be in a whole castle full of dead people! Yay!

To Nysoku: I'm trying to keep this from becoming random filled like my other story. I want there to be serious parts in the story and not all just comedy, but if I'm slacking off in the comedy tell me and I'll do my best to bring it back up.

To Devil Seifer: You have two replies since you reviewed twice. Reply #1: I like cliffhangers. They're really fun to do and it's fun to see how people react to them.

To Devil Seifer: Reply #2: I love Invader Zim! My favorite characters are Gir, Gaz, Dib, and Zim. They're all so funny!


	13. The LAST maiden!

Kikyo's Killer's note: I've been wondering if I should change the category to Romance/ Action/Adventure. It does have romantic parts, but it still has comedy in it too. What do you think?

They arrived inside the castle gates around noon. Zack and Navi was amazed that Link and Tatl knew their way around the place so well. Before they walked in Link handed Zack the Garo's Mask and he put on the Gibdo Mask. He explained that if they wear these masks they would be able to enter the castle without any problems. At first neither Zack or Navi believed them, but once they were inside… they still didn't believe them.

"Zack, would you let go of my tunic… and stop trembling?" Link asked him.

"_A-are you sure they can't see us_?" Zack asked as he looked around the… dancing re-deads.

"Relax… they think we're one of them." Link assured him.

"_W-what about Navi and Tatl? Can they see them?_" Zack asked.

"Don't worry about us. The dead really kind of like us." Navi tried to cheer up Zack.

"Translation: They worship us." Tatl translated.

Link and Zack looked at them confused. Navi sighed. "They think that fairies are mystical creatures that can bring you to life if you are really sweet to them."

Link and Tatl cracked up laughing. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Link yelled.

"I know isn't it?!" Tatl agreed.

Zack shook his head and Navi sighed. "Those two were meant for each other." Navi said.

"Yeah, they're both immature idiots." Zack agreed.

When their laughs died down they continue to walk deeper into the castle. Zack still didn't let go of Link no matter how hard Link tried to pry him off. He finally gave up hope of ever getting Zack to let go of him. They arrived in the throne room around 2:00 pm. By then Link's eye was twitching from the annoyance Zack was giving him. When they arrived the guards gave them questioning looks. Zack gripped tighter onto Link's tunic.

They seemed to smile in a way when they noticed that they brought fairies. "Good work! You brought us two fairies!" One of the guards congratulated them.

Another guard walked up to Tatl and bowed down. "Oh wise mystical fairy, would you please grant me life?"

Tatl looked at him strangely. "What have you been smoking?"

"Actually, we didn't come here about them. We came here for the girl." Link took off his mask and all the guards gasped. Link turned to Zack and gestured him to take of his.

Zack shook his head. "_Do I look like an idiot, to you?!"_

Link grabbed his mask of his head and everyone gasped again. "What is the name of the man who said he could grant you the ability to go into the light??!" Link demanded.

"You! I know you! You're the boy Captain Keeta knows!" The Skull King pointed out.

"What is the name of the man who said he could grant you the ability to go into the light?" Link demanded again.

"He did not give us his name, but he should be arriving soon." The Skull King answered. "You're welcome to stay and watch us as we finally achieve the power that we longed for, for so long."

Link smiled. "We may have to hide."

The Skull King trusted Link, and whatever he was planning he was sure that he had a good reason for it. So he ordered his guards to find suitable places for the two young heroes. Link hid behind the throne and Zack hid in a pot much to his pleasure. The farther he was away from the skulls the happier he was. Navi hid in Link's hat and Tatl hid with Zack in the pot. No matter how hard Zack tried he couldn't stop trembling and as he trembled so did the pot.

"Sir Zack, would you please stop trembling?" A guard asked him.

"_I don't think I can._" Zack answered.

The doors to the throne room flew opened and a man-that looked like Ganon- walked in before the guard could think of something that would make the pot stop trembling. As a last resort the guard sat on top of the pot to make it stop trembling. The guest didn't seem to notice this, or he did but didn't think anything of it. The Skull King snapped his fingers andtwo soldiers came in carrying a teenage girl who didn't look to happy. She tried to break out of their grip, but they were to strong.

"Is this the girl you wanted?" The Skull King asked.

Ganon walked over to the girl and grabbed her face. He looked at it for a while and smiled before turning to The Skull King. "Yes, this is the girl I wanted."

"So do we have a deal?" The Skull King asked.

Ganon smiled. "I changed my mind. Instead of giving you all the ability to go into the light… I'll just destroy you."

"Ha! I told you that the dead can die!" Tatl yelled from the pot.

Ganon walked over to the pot and pushed the guard off of it. Link's hearts skipped when he heard the evil man pick up the top and through it across the room. What happened next was a great shock. Instead of hearing Zack scream, he heard Ganon scream in pain. He looked from behind the thrown and saw Zack with his bow and arrows pointing them to Ganon. He unseathed his sword and ran to his friend.

"Zack are you alright?!" He asked.

Zack nod yes. "_I-I still don't feel comfortable around the skulls though._" He turned to the skull who tried to prevent him from being caught. "_No evince!_"

"None taken." The guard replied.

Ganon turned to them in great pain, but something was different from him. That wasn't the same Ganon they fought in Zora Hall. He seemed weaker and more fragile. Ganon grabbed two swords and charged Zack. Zack grabbed and arrow and fired a light arrow right threw Ganon's stomach when he was only a foot away. Ganon's hand fell onto Zack's shoulder and he fell to his knees. He coughed up blood before going limp on the floor. Zack looked at the body laying dead on the floor with a terrified look.

He dropped his bow and fell to his knees. That was the first thing he ever killed and he was a Hylian. Even though Ganon was a monster, how could he live with the fact that he killed someone? True, he hated Ganon more than anyone and he wanted him dead, but he didn't want to be the one to kill him! He started to cry from the guilt that was going to haunt him the rest of his life.

"Zack, are you okay?" Link asked as he put his hand on Zack's shoulder.

"I killed him. I actually killed someone." Zack said emotionlessly. "I killed him, Link! I took his life away!" He grabbed Link's tunic and continue to cry.

The soldier that prevented Zack from getting caught took a good look at the body. "This is strange. He's made out of mud and clay."

Zack stopped crying and turned to the soldier. "You mean that he was never… alive?" The guard nod yes and Zack wiped away his tears. "Well that is a load off."

There was a coughing noise and everyone turned to the annoyed teenaged girl who had no idea what he hell was going on. "Do you mind telling me what is going on?"

Link gave a nervous laugh. "Why don't we tell you on the way to your father's place?"

They told Pamela why she was kidnapped and also that she was one of the maidens they were looking for. They also told her that the man who Zack "killed" worked for Ganondorf, an evil man who is out to restore the Majora's Mask's power. Pamela was amazed that she had such an important role. When they reached Pamela's house Pamela's "father" ran out to greet his daughter.

"Pamela you're alright!" Her father exclaimed as he hugged his daughter.

"I'm sorry that I worried you father, but I won't be able to stay." Pamela said grimily.

Pamela's father's sighed. "I understand, but take care of yourself."

Pamela waved good-bye as a purple light surrounded her and she disappeared. Link and Zack smiled brightly. "We're done! That's the final maiden!" Link exclaimed.

'Soon I'll be able to tell him who I really am!' Zelda thought excitedly.

"Don't forget about my brother and the others!" Tatl reminded Link.

"Oh yeah, we can't forget Romani, Skull Kid, and Tael! We can all go to town and have a celebration!" Link said excitedly.

Zack smiled, but Tatl had a confused look on her face. "Who are Skill Kick, Roman, and Tail?" Navi asked.

"Oh yeah, neither you nor Zack have ever met them. I can't wait to introduce you to them!" Tatl said happily.

"Then it's off to Romani Ranch!" Link threw his fist in the air.

"Let's go!" Zack copied Link and they all ran to Romani Ranch.

"So they think they got all the maidens… that's a pity." Pamela's "father" said.

"Why did you send that weakling to retrieve the maiden, sir? Why didn't you let Twin-Mold kill them?" The same voice as before asked.

Pamela's "father" turned to the voice. "Because I don't want the young couple dead. I need the girl alive to give the Majora's Mask the full power."

"But what about that fairy? She may be a problem." The voice asked.

"That fairy doesn't know about her past. How much trouble could she be?" Pamela's "father" started to walk toward the exit. "Come, we must leave before that maiden's real father returns from that business trip."

To be continued…

Kikyo's Killer's note: For those of you who are as oblivious as Link is Pamela's fake father is actually Ganon. And no Pamela's real father isn't dead he had to go somewhere for a few days.

To FFlove190: Hey, send the Pop-Tarts a postcard to Miami for me!

To Nysoku: I have tons of ideas for later chapters! I can't wait for Link to find out that Zack is actually Zelda. It may get a little dark too, but I'll try to keep it funny.

To Devil Seifer: No not the moose! Anything, but the moose!


	14. Zack's secret revealed!

Kikyo's Killer's note: The holidays have arrived! This is my Christmas present to you, my readers. It's a new chapter! Yay! So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Also, if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy whatever!

Link and Zack galloped straight to Romani Ranch. On the way there Zack was wondering when would be a good time to tell Link that he was actually Zelda. He kept thinking about the shock looks on their faces when they find out who she really was, but the one thing she looked forward to the most was being in Link's arms. Of course Link would be shock and maybe a little mad, but then feel stupid about not realizing it sooner. Along with acting like a total idiot at times. Zack started to laugh at the thought.

Link looked at Zack strangely. "Zack are you okay?"

"Um… Link, before we go into the ranch there's something I need to tell both you and Tatl." Zack said nervously.

Link looked at Zack questionly. "What is it?"

Epona stopped and both of them jumped off. "Well, it's about your girlfriend, Zelda." Link gave him a scared look. "King Hyrule got a ransom note saying she was kidnapped."

"Oh my gods, Zelda! Is that really you?!" Link asked.

Zelda nod yes. "Sorry about deceiving you. I had to keep my identity secret so you wouldn't send me back home."

Tatl looked at them confused. "What's going on? Didn't you just say Zelda was kidnapped?"

Navi sighed. "Zelda did this before. She wrote a note that said that she was kidnapped so she could be with Link. That was before King Hyrule allowed her to date him."

"So, Zack is actually Zelda?" Link nod yes. "Holy crap! You mean I called Princess Zelda weird! Please forgive me, princess!"

"Don't worry about it, Tatl. It was actually nice to be treated like a regular person than a princess." Zelda told reassured her.

Tatl gave a sigh of relieve. "Are you sure?"

Zelda nod yes. "I guess I should get out of my Sheikah outfit." Zelda raised her hand and light formed around her. When the light cleared Zelda had long blonde hair and was in her dress. "That's better."

"Um… Zelda…" Tatl hold her a piece of paper and pen.

"I thought as much." Zelda took the piece of paper and signed her name. "There you go."

"_Th-thanks._" Tatl all of a sudden grew nervous.

"Tatl, don't be nervous around me. Just pretend I'm Zack!" Zelda told her.

"But-!" Tatl thought for minute. "Can I call you Zel?"

Zelda shrugged. "We're friends aren't we?"

Tatl smiled. "Wait until my brother hears that I'm friends with Princess Zelda!"

"Hey, what about me?!" Link asked.

"Please, so you saved this town and the kingdom of Hyrule. You're not as special as Princess Zelda!"

"Poor Link, that must hurt." Navi said.

Link put his head down. "Only my pride."

Zelda looked up at the sky. "It's getting late; we should go to Romani Ranch tomorrow morning."

Everyone nod in agreement and they rode to Anju's inn. Back in Romani Ranch everyone was waiting patiently for Link and Tatl to come back from their journey. Before Collette was sent into the Chamber of Sages she told her friends about Zelda dressing up like a boy and helping Link save the other maidens. They all knew very well how oblivious Link was, so the part of him not knowing who is girlfriend was didn't shock them as much as Zelda helping him. Romani's heart felt heavy when she heard that. She had a crush on Link since he saved her cows from "aliens". So of course it hurt when she found out how much the two loved each other.

The night she found out that Zelda and Link were serious she didn't eat or sleep. She stayed up all night shooting balloons with Zelda's face on them. The next night she wrote slightly threatening notes to the pair. By then her friends were getting worried about her, but Cremia assured them that all Romani had to do was let out her anger. By the fourth night Romani was back to her old-self. She was eating and sleeping, it was like she never found out that Link and Zelda were a couple, but just in case they tried not to mention either of their names.

"Where could Link and Zelda be?!" Romani asked herself as he looked outside the window.

It was the same night that Link and Zelda were staying in the Stop Pot inn. "Romani, I have some good news from Anju." Cremia told her younger sister.

"What is it?! Is it about Link?!" Romani asked excitedly.

Cremia nod. "Yes, it seems that their staying in the inn and will come over tomorrow."

Romani jumped up. "I have to tell the boys!"

"They're already asleep. The poor dears haven't gotten much sleep they've been so worried about Tatl."

"I'm just so glad that Link is okay! I can't wait to hear all about his adventure!" Romani squealed.

"Don't get too excited. You need to get some sleep so you'll have enough energy tomorrow." Cremia walked to the stairs, but stopped about half way down. "Romani, before you go to bed could you feed the cows?"

Romani sighed frustration. "Fine, I'll feed the damn cows!"

Romani jumped off of the bed and walked to the stables carrying a couple of stacks of hay. She mumbled about how unfair it was that she had to feed the cows while her lazy sister went to bed, which she did every night. It's not that she didn't like feeding the three cows; it was just that she didn't like her sister bossing her. She gave each cow a stack of hay and scratched them behind their ears before going back to the house. While she was going to her house she heard a noise.

She looked behind. "Is anyone there?!"

No answer. Romani all of a sudden had a hand covering her mouth and arms around her chest. She tried to scream, but it was muffled by the hand. "Don't worry little girl, I won't hurt you… yet."

Romani bit down onto the man's hand and gave a cry for help. "Cremia if I get kidnapped I'll kill you!" Okay, maybe that wasn't exactly a cry for help, but it did get some attention because there was a light in her house.

The man fumed with anger. "Will you shut-up?!" He brought down his hand onto Romani's shoulder. Romani fell into the man's arms unconscious. "She has to be the most stubborn of the five."

The door opened and Cremia came out with a lamp. "Romani, are you there?" She looked around and found no one. "Romani, this isn't funny! Now get inside before you get sick!" Cremia waited for a reply, but didn't get one. She gave a frustrated sigh. "She probably went to the inn to be with Link."

There was a knock on the door around 8:00 am. "Link, could you get the door?" Tatl asked.

"No, Navi, I don't want to feed the huge fish." Link rolled over and pulled up the covers.

There was another knock on the door. All the girls grew angry. "GET THE DAMN DOOR, Link!" The all demanded at the same time.

Link jumped up and ran to the door. "Hello, may I help you?"

"I'm sorry to wake you." Anju bowed. "But have you seen Romani?"

Link shook his head. "No, we were going to visit her when we woke up. Why?"

Anju's face grew pale. "Are you sure she isn't with you?!"

"What happened? Is Romani okay?!" Link asked quickly.

Anju gasped. "She's gone…" Anju said emotionlessly

Link grabbed Anju's shoulders. "Who's gone?! What happened, Anju?!"

"Romani… has been kidnapped." Anju answered shocked.

To be continued…

Kikyo's Killer's note: Hmmm… why did Romani get kidnapped? I know why! But I'm not telling you. You'll have to review to get the answer! #bursts into maniacal laughter#

To Devil Seifer: I'm updating the next day, but it may take longer if I get writer's block, which I seem to get a lot.

To Nysoku: I know. I even had this really dark idea that I'm not going to do because it's too dark. Way too dark.

To FFlove190: As much as I would like the post card of me trembling in fear, I can't refuse something that involves the torture of jolly old St. Nick. #to Santa# That's what you get for not kidnapping Vincent Valentine and not giving him to me as a Christmas present!


	15. Tatl's father figure

"Romani has been what?!" Tatl asked with disbelieve.

"She has been kidnapped." Anju replied.

Link turned to Zelda. "Do you think… she's a maiden?"

Zelda shook her head. "There are only four temples. How can she be a maiden?"

Anju and Tatl gasped. "The Clock Tower!"

Link looked the confused. "The Clock Tower? Why would she be in the Clock Tower?"

"The Clock Tower would be a perfect place to hold Romani hostage!" Anju explained. "Romani Ranch does have a lot of competitors."

"We can go to the observatory and see if we can find her." Tatl suggested.

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure I'm still a member of the boomers!" Link agreed.

Link went through his stuff and pulled out a notebook. "Wow! What's that?!" Navi asked.

"It's my notebook. I used it to enter their secret club." Link explained.

"Their club sucks! The only thing its good about it is the observatory." Tatl of course said.

"Tatl, that really isn't nice." Navi told her. "If you want to learn how to become a real fairy you have to follow my guide."

Zelda looked between the two. "When did this happen?"

"I asked Navi to help me act like a real fairy…" Tatl said between teeth. "That has to be the most idiotic idea I had! I can't believe I have to be nice to everyone!"

Link and Anju started to laugh really hard. "Please! You can't be nice to me for one day! How do you expect to be nice to everyone for the rest of your life?!" Link grabbed his sides.

"You even lost the bet you made with Romani two years ago! The bet where you had to be nice for one day and you couldn't even last half an hour!" Anju started to laugh even harder.

Tatl turned red. "For your information that man had it coming!"

"Tatl, he was trying to ask you where the nearest inn was." Anju countered.

"Can we just go to the observatory?!" Tatl dropped the subject.

They left the inn and went to the boomer's "secret" entrance. Lucky for Link they haven't changed the password over the years and he was able to get in. They wouldn't allow Zelda in because she was a girl and there was a rule that girls couldn't join. So when the kid wasn't looking she turned into Zack and was allowed in as well. The hideout hadn't change at all over the years. They even had the same Skullwalltula that came out of nowhere. Even the observatory didn't change-not including the old man who worked there. The old man was really wrinkly and looked like he was about to kill over any second.

"You're still alive?!" Tatl asked.

"Tatl, that is consider an insult." Navi informed her.

Tatl's eye would probably twitch if she actually had one. "I can't believe you're still alive! Are you over a hundred yet?!"

Zack/Zelda hit her/his head. "Tatl, that's even worse!"

"I would be careful to how you treat Ms. Tatl." The old man warned.

"Why?" Link asked.

The old man shook his head. "You will find out soon enough." He turned to the telescope. "You came here because of the last maiden, didn't you?"

"Last maiden?! We already took care of them all! We're here because my friend Romani was kidnapped!" Tatl told him.

"Romani is the last maiden, Ms. Tatl. She's the maiden of…"

Tatl flew into the old man's face. "Are you telling me that out of all the years I've known my friends, I finally find out that everyone is very important?"

The old man nod yes. "Each one you have an important role in this town's out come. Especially you, Tatl. You and your brother have most important part."

Tatl didn't really listen to the old man. "I can't believe it. All of my friends are really important… but I'm not even close!"

The old man's eyes hardened. "Ms. Tatl, have you listened to a word I said?!"

"I can't believe it. All of my friends are famous!" Tatl squealed.

"I'm guessing that is a no." Link told him.

The old man sighed and rubbed his eyes. "She's been like that since I took her in."

Link nearly jumped out of his skin. "You mean your Tatl's father?!"

"I'm not sure you can say father, but I did take care of her." The old man answered.

"No evince, but you really didn't do a good job with raising her."

Zack/Zelda threw her/his elbow into Link's stomach. "Link, that wasn't very nice!"

The old man seemed to laugh. "She is wild isn't she?"

Tatl glared at them. "What are you saying about me, old man?!"

"Tatl, I think it's time you learn about who you really are." The old man smiled.

Tatl turned red. "You mean you've known all this time and didn't tell me?! What kind of father figure are you?!"

The old man looked shock. "Ms. Tatl, may I remind you who raised you?!"

Tatl put her head down. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Ms. Tatl, as you can guess you and your brother aren't exactly like other fairies. You are…" The old man started to cough. "Excuse me, you are…" The old man coughed again. "As I was saying, you are…" The old man coughed again. "You are…" Yet another coughing fit.

"Um… do you need some water?" Link asked.

The man shook his head. "I'm fine. Now, Tatl, you are…" This time he didn't cough… he sneezed.

"Will you just come out and tell me?!" Tatl yelled really loudly.

The old man sighed. "Tatl, you are…"

To be continued…

Kikyo's Killer's note: #laughs evilly# Now you have to review again. That's if you want to know about Tatl's past.

To Devil Seifer: Here I updated! So give me the damn cookies!

To FFlove190: I sent you a mummified monkey's paw. It's supposed to give you three wishes and good luck… or maybe it was bad luck. I forget which one it is. I would have sent you Sephiroth, but I couldn't find him… and he has a restraining order.

To Nysoku: I'll try to keep it light. And I do celebrate Christmas. Anyway… InuYasha isn't dark, he's just a jerk at times. Neither are Yuffie or Link. Yuffie's too hyper to be dark and Link… it's really hard to tell because he never really shows his personality in the game. Well I don't think he's dark.


	16. Tatl's and Tael's past finally revealed!

"Tatl you are…" The old man sneezed again.

By then everyone's eye was twitching and everyone was growing impatient. Who would blame them? I mean you're probably dying to learn about Tatl's past too. Anyway… when the old man opened his mouth to speak he started coughing again. When he opened his mouth to speak-again- they had an unexpected visit. Tael came running in crying Tatl's name.

"Tatl! Tatl! The Great Fairy…" Tael stopped when he saw the angry/ annoyed look on Tatl's face. "What's going on?"

"Our "old man" won't tell us about our past!" She looked to the old man-who had somehow fallen asleep while they were talking-and flew to his ear. "Wake up!"

The old man bolted up. "W-what was I doing?"

"From what Tatl tells me, you were about to tell us about our past." Tael answered.

The old man looked at Tael confused for a second, before smiling. "Oh! Tael, when did you get here?"

Tael brightened up. "I arrived here a few moments ago."

"Oh, did you now." The old man coughed a little. "Now what was I talking about?"

Tatl gave a frustrated sigh. "You were telling us about our past!"

"Ah, yes! Tatl, you and Tael are fairies of light and darkness." Link's mouth dropped open. Navi's mouth would have dropped opened… if she had a mouth.

"You're kidding me, right?! Tatl is… is… a fairy of darkness?" Link asked with disbelieve.

"Heaven's no! She's a fairy of light!" The old man smiled again.

Link looked semi-shocked. "…Really. I figured she was darkness by her attitude."

"It's based by their color, not attitude." The old man answered.

Pretty much the only people who knew what was going on were: The old man, Link, and Navi. Everyone else was clueless. "Excuse me, but could you explain… what Tatl and Tael are?" Zack/Zelda asked.

"Sorry about that, Zel. I keep forgetting you and the others hardly know anything about fairies." Link rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay, Okay! That's start out with which one we are: Light or Darkness." Tatl said.

"Tatl, you're Light; and Tael, you're Darkness." The old man said.

"What makes us so different from the other fairies?" Tael asked ashamed. "I was kind of hoping that we were just like them."

"Tael! You guys are even stronger than the Great Fairies! When you become strong enough you will be able to transform between your form right now and your semi-human form! I wish I was you." Link exclaimed.

"I'm still confused. What am I again? A fairy of… light?" Tatl asked.

The old man turned to Link. "You seem to know quite a lot about this. Why don't you explain who they are?"

"Glad too!" Link pointed to Navi. "Navi is a Forest Fairy. Her life is spent helping a Korkiri or a forest spirit." Link pointed to Tael. "Tael is a Darkness Fairy. His and Tatl's kind were said to have been wiped out during the Great War around a hundred years ago. Your kind is known to have power over fire, earth/wood, and the dark/black elements." Link pointed to Tatl. "Tatl has power over water/ice, wind, and the holy/light elements."

"Wow. I had no idea that fairies had such complicated lives." Zack/Zelda said.

The old man looked pleased. "You know a lot about fairies. Are you studying them?"

Link shook his head. "My friend, Saria, taught me all I know. I found it really interesting."

"Oh! I almost forgot! The Great Fairy wanted Tatl and me to meet her. She said that it was very important!" Tael said out of nowhere.

"I'll race you there." Tatl challenged.

Tatl and Tael flew out of the room and raced each other to the Great Fairy's fountain. Link and Zelda/Zack were about ten feet behind and falling behind. The two pushed the boy guarding the hideout down and continued flying without a second thought. They raced threw Tingle's balloon and toward the finish line. Tael won by a wing.

"I finally won! Yes!" Tael jumped with joy.

Tatl smiled. "Yeah you won."

A minute and a half later, Link and Zelda finally caught up to them. After Tatl complained about how slow they were they continued walk into the Great Fairy's Fountain. Lucky for them the Great Fairy wasn't in pieces like before. When they reached the fountain the first thing they heard was a woman's laughter and then a huge woman came out of nowhere. She was huge and had long pink hair.

"Tatl, Tael, I've been expecting you. May I ask what took you so long?" The Great Fairy asked.

Tael flew up to her. "I'm sorry, but our father…"

"Figure!" Tatl yelled. She really didn't consider him a father.

"Well, he was telling us about who we are and what powers we have. I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Great Fairy." Tael continued.

"I'm glad that you know of your past. This will make things easier." The Great Fairy turned to Link. "You know of the missing maidens, do you not?"

Link nod yes. "We've been searching for them and were able to rescue four out of five."

The Great Fairy frowned. "There are six maidens."

Link hit his head. "Man! Who's the last maiden?!"

The Great Fairy looked very surprised. "You mean you don't know?!" Link and Zelda shook their heads. "The last maiden is…"

Link sneezed. "Sorry about that. Please continue."

Zelda smiled. "Someone might be talking behind your back."

Link also smiled. "You think so?"

Tatl turned red. "What about the last maiden! Who is she?!"

"The last maiden is…" She pointed to Zelda. "…Princess Zelda."

Everyone gasped. "Wait! I thought Zelda was a sage!" Link turned to Zelda. "Why didn't you tell me you were a maiden?"

Zelda hit Link on the head and he fell to the ground. "If I had known I wouldn't have gasped!" Everyone looked at Zelda shocked. Zelda rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, I guess I've been hanging out with Tatl too long."

Link slowly pulled himself up. "Ow. She hits harder than Tatl."

The Great Fairy sighed. "As I was saying, we need to keep the maidens in hiding. When all the maidens are safe, then we can make our move."

Link raised his hand. "What if… by accident… a maiden fell into Ganon's hands?"

The Great Fairy hit her head. "Which maiden was it?"

Link gave a nervous laugh. "Well it was my friend Romani…"

The Great Fairy fumed with anger. "You idiot! How could you allow her to fall into his hands?! Her temple is Ganon's hideout! With each maiden in her temple the Majora's Mask grows stronger and stronger! And to make things worse Princess Zelda and Lady Romani share the same temple!"

Link coward in fear from her wrath. "Sorry! I only thought that there were four maidens! No one told me that my vacation would send me into an adventure!"

The Great Fairy calmed down. "You know what to do, right?"

Link nod. "I have to send Zelda into the Chamber of Sages and fight Ganon."

The Great Fairy lost her temper again. "No, you fool! You have to bring Zelda with you! Only a maiden of that temple can unlock its doors!"

Link coward in fear again. "B-but wouldn't that make the Majora's Mask stronger?"

The Great Fairy nod yes. "But don't worry! You'll have the fairies of Light and Darkness with you!"

Tael froze. "But Great Fairy, Tael has never been into a battle!" Tatl defend her younger brother.

The Great Fairy sighed. "Tael, it was foreseen that if you and Tatl participate in the battle your true power will awaken."

Tatl smiled. "Then it's settled!"

Tael looked at her scared and confused. "It is?"

Tatl nod. "We'll help Link and Zelda in the battle!"

Tael's look didn't fade away. "We will?"

Tatl nod again. "Of course, if what Link says is true then we'll be able to beat the crap out of him!"

The Great Fairy grew concerned. "Um… Tatl… there is a chance that your power won't awaken."

Tatl-of course-didn't listen. "I'm going to make him cry like a girl!"

"Um… she's not listening." Link pointed out.

Tatl turned to the Great Fairy determined. "Where is the next temple?!"

The Great smiled. "I'll take you there."

To be continued…

Kikyo's Killer's note: I thought long and hard about what Tatl and Tael should be. I had no idea for a long time, then-while I was in the shower- I got the great idea that Tatl and Tael could be fairies of Darkness and Light. I thought it would be kind of cool and it gave me some ideas on how to end the story. Sorry if you don't like the idea. I thought long and hard and this was the best I could come up with.

To Nysoku: He is dark in one of my one-shots that I'm not sure I'll post. It's really angst and its rated R. By the time you get this it's either going to be up or not. I still can't decide.

To FFlove190: Reply #1: I could careless what you did with it! You could give it to your pet cat/dog for all I care! Oh yeah! I got the die soon card. It was very interesting. Well tell them thank you… I guess.

To FFlove190: Reply #2: #glares at her# I like Yuffentines. In fact! I like any couple that has a really dark man and a hyper active teenage girl. It's really strange. I'm really strange.

To FFlove190: Reply #3: I took it off because it was a dare fanfic and I really didn't like it. If you ever see the manga/comic called book Alice 19th check it out. The series is really interesting and there are only seven books.

To Devil Seifer: You ate all the cookies?! Oh well! At least you made a replacement batch, and since I'm such a nice- slightly insane-girl I'll give you a monkey paw! It's supposed to give you three wishes and good luck…or maybe it was bad luck. I forget which one it is.


	17. An unexpected surprise

Link, Navi, Tael, Tatl, and Zelda stood in front of the final temple. Before they arrived the Great Fairy warned them not to get separated from Zelda. If they did then they would be attacked by the temple's guardians-she also told them that they could rip them to shreds like they were pieces of paper. After she said that everyone pretty much grabbed onto Zelda showing no sign of letting go. Now, twenty minutes later, they still didn't show any sign of letting go, Tael especially. He practically glued himself onto her dress.

"Alright guys, this is the final temple. The final battle is coming up." Zelda looked at her friends and found Link and Tatl trembling. "What's wrong?"

"Y-you're not the one who has to worry about getting ripped to shreds." Tatl glared at her.

Link also glared at her. "If we get separated then it's bye-bye boyfriend."

Zelda gave a nervous laugh. "I guess you have a point there. You guys are the ones who are going to get hurt. Heheheh…"  that was a nervous laugh

"Tatl, you don't really think that they would kill us… do you?" Tael asked nervous. (If you forgot, he really doesn't have much experience in battle)

"Well, the Great Fairy did say that we would be killed. So I would say-"

Link quickly grabbed his hat and put Tatl in there. "I'm sure that the guardians would understand."

Tatl ran herself into the hat trying to brake free. "Hey! Get me out of here!"

Link opened his hat and Tatl flew out. She glared at him and turned away before turning away from him and flying to the entrance. Everyone was shock that she didn't hit Link. Then the idea that she would get her revenge when she was stronger made all nervous. Tatl saw the nervous look on their faces and figured that they were worried that they would be attacked by the guardians, but then why was Zelda nervous?

"What's with you guys?" She finally asked.

"Uh… nothing! It's nothing!" Link said quickly. He started to walk toward the door. "Well shall we get going?!"

"Uh… Link!" Zelda tried to warn, but it was too late. Link ran into the barrier and was thrown back. "I was about to warn you that there is a barrier that only Romani and I can break."

The blast knocked the poor teen out. Everyone looked at each other. "I'm not carrying him." They said in chorus. (I learned a new word!)

Zelda sighed. "I guess I'm stuck carrying him." She grabbed Link's arm and put it over her shoulder. Her knees trembled at his weight. "Gawd you're heavy! You need to lose some weight!"

After a few steps Zelda's knees gave in and she fell to the ground. Tatl and Tael looked at each other. "Okay… new plan." Tatl said.

When Link finally came back to the world of the conscious it was night. There was a fire already set up and Zelda was sitting next to it. Tatl and Tael were asleep next to Link. While Link was unconscious everyone was lost in thought, thinking about something that involved the final temple. Zelda thought about how Tatl and Tael would improve their chances. Since Tael didn't have much experience in battle and Tatl was…Tatl, it clouded her mind about the mysterious powers of the fairies. Tatl thought about how she'll look and all the cool powers she would get. Tael thought about his love. (I'm not going to say who yet)

Zelda broke out of her stream of thoughts to check up on Link. She smiled at him. "Hey, sleeping beauty, welcome to the world of the living."

Link returned the smile with another. He stood up and stretched. "How did I get knocked out?"

Zelda's smile grew bigger. "The temple's barrier knocked you out."

Link looked at her dumbstruck. "You're kidding! How powerful is that barrier anyway?!"

Zelda shrugged. "It must be pretty powerful. You were knocked out for hours."

Link walked over to her and sat down. "How long have they been asleep?"

"They fell asleep about an hour ago." Zelda looked at the two fairies. "They look so cute when they're asleep."

Link smiled. "Not as cute as you."

Zelda looked shock. "Link-"

Before Zelda could finish Link's and her lips were touching. (Translation: Link kissed Zelda) The kiss was long and passionate. When it finally broke both of them were blushing. That was their fist kiss and neither of them expected it to happen then. Not even Link and he was the one who kissed her. Zelda dreamt of the moment that her hero in green would kiss her. She always pictured Link coming toward her on his horse and swiping her off of her feet. Then as they rode off into the sunset the two lovers would kiss, but this good too.

"Zelda, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over-"

This time Zelda was the one who kissed him. This kiss lasted longer and was way more passionate than the one before. While they were in each other's arms it seemed to last forever, but when the kiss broke it was over too soon. When the kissing was done Zelda put her head on Link's shoulder and closed her eyes. Link put his arm around Zelda's back and brought her toward him. He was smiling. Not because he just scored, (they just kissed! Nothing else) but because he finally had Zelda in his arms. His dream finally came true. He was finally with Zelda.

To be continued…

Kikyo's Killer's note: I think I'm going to have to change it to Romance/Action/Adventure because there's a lot of romance in the later chapters. You know it wasn't until I started this fanfic that I realized that I really like Link and Zelda as a couple. It's one of my favorite couples now. I almost like it as much as I like Yuffentines… **almost. **Tell me what you think.And I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. I need to make them longer.

To FFlove190: You like Cid and Vincent as a couple?! Vinnie isn't gay! He fell in love with a **woman**! It's impossible for him to be gay! …But he could be bi. But that's beside the point! Vinnie and Cid aren't a better couple!

To Dark Dedede 923: I'm almost done with this story and I really like writing it, so of course I'm not going to quit. I'm glad that you like the story!

To xiao23: You have two replies since you replied twice. Reply#1: I've been wondering if you would review again.

To xiao23: Reply #2: I update soon, but my chapters are so short! I really have to make them longer… And which one-shot did you like? I have tons and tons of them.


	18. Romani is found!

Kikyo's Killer's note: In this chapter I'm going to have a song. So this is my disclaimer: I don't own Whisper from Evanescence. Amy Lee and the other members of Evanescence own that song.

Everyone was nervous as they stood in front of the entrance to the last temple. Like before everyone was glued to Zelda. They refused to let her go…again. Even Link, who was supposed to be the bravest of them, had his arms around her neck. (Like boyfriend girlfriend style. Do have to say anymore?) Zelda took a deep breath. Link let go of her neck and Zelda walked to the doors. She raised her arms and the doors opened.

She turned to Link. "This is it. There's no turning back."

Link sighed. "We should be able to survive as long as the maidens are in the Chamber of Sages."

"But what if the maidens get kidnapped…again? What happens if this is just a trap to get Zelda here, so all he had to do is raid the Chamber of Sages?!" Tael asked all of sudden.

Tatl looked at her younger brother shocked. "Where did this come from?"

Tael bowed his head. "Sorry. I guess I'm just nervous."

Link smiled. "I doubt this is a trap. Ganon probably doesn't even know we're here." Link walked past Zelda and opened the doors. Behind the doors was an army of Stalfos and Phantom Ganon. "I hate my life."

"Well, well, look at what the cat dragged in." Phantom Ganon walked past the army to Link. "Long time no see." He snapped his fingers and the Stalfos grabbed Link and Zelda. They put Navi, Tael, and Tatl in bags.

Link glared at him. "This was a trap all along, wasn't it?"

Phantom Ganon smiled. "Of course it was, and you fell into it like a fly to sugar."

"So you **are** going to raid the Chamber of Sages?!" Zelda struggled to break free.

Phantom Ganon walked over to Zelda with a perverted smile that made both Zelda and Link shudder. "My dear princess, that is only part of my plan. There is much more that needs to be revealed." His smile grew wider. "And I'm sure you're going to like it."

Phantom Ganon went closer to Zelda's lips and kissed her. (and I mean a real kiss) "Get your slimy tongue out her mouth!" Link fumed with anger.

Phantom Ganon broke the kiss and smiled. Zelda turned red with anger. "How dare you!" She broke out of the fiends grip and punched the phantom as hard as she could-which was pretty hard because he fell onto the ground. "You jerk!"

Everyone was startled by Zelda's reaction. (I mean is that how a princess should act?) The Stalfos quickly helped their boss on his feet. "Not bad, princess, but don't get any ideas from that kiss. I'm not interested in little girls."

Zelda gave a sigh of relieve, but Link was still fuming. "Then why did you kiss her?!"

Phantom Ganon smiled. "I thought I'll have a little fun. You know, see both hers and your reactions."

He snapped his fingers again. Zelda was led to away. Link on the other hand was dragged away. While he was dragged he called Phantom Ganon every name in the book…and some names he just made up. About half way the Stalfos split apart. They took the fairies one way and Link and Zelda the other way. Link and Zelda of course tried to stop them, but the Stalfos didn't even listen to them. When they finally reached the cell they forced Link and Zelda into it. They locked the door and put the key on a key holder on the other side of the wall.

"I can't believe he kiss you!" Link was still anger about the kiss.

"Link, it's not a big deal." Zelda tried to calm him down.

"What do you mean it's not a big deal?! He kissed you! And it wasn't a peck it was a real kiss!" Link rambled on.

Zelda smiled. "It would be a big deal if that was my first kiss."

Link looked shock. "You I wasn't dreaming? I really did kiss you?"

"Not unless we were dreaming the same thing."

Navi, Tatl, and Tael were thrown into the same cell as Romani-while they were still in the bags. "Ow! What's going on?!" Tatl asked from her bag.

"Tatl is that you?" Romani asked.

"Romani?" Tael asked.

"Tael?! What happened to you two?!" Romani asked.

"Um… we'll like to explain, but first would you please get us out of these bags?" Navi asked.

Romani nod and opened the bags. "What happened?! Where's Link?! And who is this other fairy?!" Romani asked.

Navi sighed. "I'm Navi. I'm Link's guardian fairy. We were ambushed by Ganon's army, and I don't know where Link is."

"Romani, are you alright?" Tael asked sheepishly.

"Yes. I'm glad that I have someone to talk to. It was getting boring." Romani smiled.

"Do you know what Ganon is planning?" Navi asked.

Romani shook her head. "No, all he said was that I was an important part of his plan."

"Then that means that he's planning on raiding the Chamber of Sages! But there's something I don't get…" Tael stopped to build suspense.

Tatl sighed and rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"How come he can go around freely? Why aren't they being attacked by the temple's guardians?" Tael continued.

Romani sighed. "It's because they already killed them all."

All the fairies gasped. "They did what?!"

"They took care of them all before I was kidnapped." Romani continued.

Tael gulped. "W-well, don't worry, Romani. I-I'll protect you."

Tatl rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just kill her now?"

Tael glared at her. "That's very brave of you." Romani smiled.

Tael blushed. "Th-thanks, Romani."

Navi looked between the two. "Tael, do you have a crush on Romani?"

Tael blushed even more. "N-no, I-I just don't want her to get hurt!"

Navi smiled. "Of course, I don't know what I was thinking.

Tatl flew up to the older fairy. "Is it me, or does he sound like Link when he was a kid?"

Navi laughed. "Boys are always like that when they're unsure. They deny everything until they know that their crush has a crush on them."

Link sat on one of the beds in the cell playing with his arrows when he heard a soft voice singing. He turned to Zelda and she was singing quietly to herself. Link smiled. He loved her voice. It was so pure and heavenly along with dark and depressing. That's one of the main reasons why he liked her. Zelda noticed him staring at her and stopped singing. She blushed and put her head down to hide it. Link smiled.

"Why did you stop singing? I really liked the song." Link asked.

Zelda smiled. "My mother used to sing it to me… before she died."

"Do you mind singing it again?" Link asked. Zelda nod and began singing.

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  


_Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die_

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end

_Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die  
_

When the song was over Link was asleep. Zelda smiled and walked over to her boyfriend and put her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and started singing the song over again. After awhile she drifted off to sleep.

To be continued…

Kikyo's Killer's note: I love that song! It's one of my favorite songs from her. Well please review!

To xiao23: Let us all jump with joy for Link and Zelda are finally together!

To Devil Seifer: Yup! I figured that this was getting to romantic to stay a comedy. I'm still going to have funny parts, though.

To FFlove190: I got a lot of good reviews for that story. Everyone said that it was intense and really dark. Sorry about that, but I warned you at the beginning of the story.

To Riku's Only Girl: You have two replies since you reviewed twice. Reply #1: Yay! I have another fan!

To Riku's Only Girl: Reply #2: I made Zelda sound gay? Really?

To Crimson Ashes: I'm obsessed with this couple! **All** of my Zelda fanfics are this couple. Everyone on of them!

To Nysoku: Reply #1: I cried. You cried. Everybody cried.

To Nysoku: Reply #2: Heheheheheh… it's really funny. I can't believe that this story isn't getting really dark, because I've been writing a lot of angst stories lately. I just hope that all the dark stories don't turn this story dark.


	19. Link and Zelda escape

"Zelda…" Link nudged his girlfriend. "Zelda, you're snoring!"

Zelda opened her eyes. "Uh…Wha?" She lifted her head off of Link's shoulder. "What did I do?"

Link wiped his shoulder. "You were snoring and drooling on my shoulder."

Zelda blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean too!"

Link smiled at her. "You were also talking in your sleep."

Zelda didn't believe that part. "How can I snore and talk at the same time?"

Link shrugged. "I should be the one asking you the same question."

Zelda hit his shoulder playfully. "Don't joke like that! I'm a princess, we aren't supposed to snore and drool in our sleep."

"Don't forget talk." Zelda hit the back of his head. "Ow! And princess shouldn't hit their boyfriends on the back of their heads."

Zelda smiled. "They can if their boyfriends are making fun of them."

"I'm not making fun of you." Link smiled. "I'm making fun of the way you sleep."

Zelda didn't hit him this time. Instead she stood up and took one of Link's arrows. She looked at it curiously. "Link, I think I know a way we can get out of here."

Link jumped up. "You do!"

Zelda smiled. "We can just pick the lock." She put the arrow down took a hairpin from her hair and picked the lock. Within a minute she broke the lock. She pushed the door open.

"When did you learn how to pick locks?" Link asked.

"You pick up a few things dressing like a boy for seven years." She ran out and motioned Link to follow her. "We have to find the others!" Link nod and followed her.

Back in Romani's cell it was five o' clock and everyone was asleep. They were up all night discussing ways they could get out of there, but came up with nothing. They were locked from the outside and there wasn't a key hole in the room, so they couldn't pick the lock. There wasn't a window to climb out. There aren't any guards to knock out and steal the keys. They were totally clueless on how to break out.

At exactly 5:30 there was a knock on the door. "Link, could you get the door?" Tatl rolled over.

"Link isn't here, remember?" Tael informed him.

Tatl face dropped. "Oh…yeah… I hope he's okay."

There was another knock on the door. "Will someone please get that?" Romani asked.

Instead of knocking again the person just opened the door. Phantom Ganon walked in-looking annoyed. "When someone knocks on the door you're suppose to answer it! It's only common courtesy!"

Romani's eyes harden. "You're the guy who kidnapped me!"

Phantom Ganon smiled. "So you remember me. I must give you credit for being the hardest of them all."

"I thought Ganon kidnapped Collette." Tael said all of a sudden. "So you're the one who actually kidnapped her."

Phantom Ganon looked shock. "That's amazing! Even Link and Princess Zelda didn't know figure that out."

Tatl looked at her younger brother shock. "Where do you get this information?"

Tael shrugged. "Isn't it obvious? If he said that Romani was the hardest of them all, so that means that kidnapped all the maidens." Tatl still didn't follow.

Romani smiled. "Wow Tael, I had no idea you were that smart."

Tael turned hot pink. (Thanks to Dark Dedede 923, Tael now turns hot pink when he blushes) "Thanks, Romani." Tael said sheepishly. Tatl rolled their eyes.

Phantom Ganon made a coughing noise. "Are you done with this love-dovey stuff?"

Romani looked at him curiously. Tael turned a darker hot pink. "Why are you here, Phantom Ganon?" Navi finally asked.

Phantom Ganon had been waiting someone to ask that question. "I came here to retrieve the two love fairies. The spunky one and the smart one. Weird combination.

Tatl and Tael looked at each other. "We're brother and sister!" They said in a chorus.

Phantom Ganon was nearly knocked off of his feet. He didn't expect that. "………You are brother and sister?" Tatl and Tael looked at each other before turning to Phantom Ganon and nodding. "Damn! I bet Ganon fifty rupees that you were lovers!"

"What gave you the impression that they were lovers?" Romani asked.

"Just come with me." Phantom Ganon ignored Romani's question.

Tael backed away. "Um… we rather stay here."

"I wasn't asking." Phantom Ganon pulled out a bag and captured Tatl and Tael in it.

"Tatl, Tael! Let them go!" Romani tried to pry them out of Phantom Ganon's hands.

"Why did it get dark all of a sudden?" Tael asked nervously.

"Because we're getting kidnapped!" Tatl yelled.

"How can you get kidnapped by the same person twice?" Tael asked.

"Uh…"

"I mean if we didn't escape then technically we aren't be kidnapped. We're just being taken somewhere against our will…" Tael continued. "…but isn't that what kidnapping is?"

"Tael…just shut up." Tatl finally said.

Phantom Ganon pushed Romani off of him. "Your attempts to rescue them are futile. You'll never be able to rescue them!"

Romani fell on to her bottom and Phantom Ganon walked out of the room. When he was outside he locked the door and put the key in his pocket. A couple of minutes after he left, Link and Zelda arrived at the room. Zelda took a hairpin from her hair and started to pick the lock. Link leaned against the door waiting for her to pick it. After a few attempts Zelda finally unlocked the door. She turned the knob and pushed the door opened. Link gave a cry of surprise and fell on his back. Romani looked up and smiled.

"Link… you're alright!" Romani ran over to him.

Link looked up at her dazed. "Malon?"

Romani looked at him strangely. "How do you know my cousin twice removed?"

Zelda sighed. "Malon told me about her family. She says people get her confused with her cousin. I can see why."

Link stood up. "Sorry about that. It's just that… you all look so much alike."

"Link! Tatl and Tael were taken to another room!" Navi yelled.

Link looked at Romani concerned. "Romani, come with us. If you stay here you'll be in danger." Romani nod in agreement.

"Hey something just struck me. Why aren't the temple guardians attacking Phantom Ganon and everyone else?"

"Well that was random." Link said. (He means it came out of nowhere)

Zelda shrugged. "Now is not the time to worry about such things."

Everyone nod in agreement and ran to find Tatl and Tael.

To be continued…

Kikyo's Killer's note: Amazing. I don't have anything to say. Except please review! And thanks again Dark Dedede 923 for that idea.

To Devil Seifer: I love that song too. It's one of my favorite songs from her. Actually I love all of her songs. And Invader Zim is one of my favorite shows too.

To Nysoku: I hope you do have a story up by this week.

To FFlove190: Why are you so quiet? You're never quiet!

To Dark Dedede 923: I love that idea! I can't thank you enough for it!

To Riku's Only Girl: I know the feeling. It's a shame that it's almost done. I really liked writing this story too.

To InuYashasonly1: Well Link isn't a total complete idiot, he's just…yeah he is an idiot.


	20. Ganon's plan

Kikyo's Killer's note: If you haven't noticed, Ganon knows who Tatl and Tael are. You'll need to know that to understand what's happening so far in the story.

Ganondorf waited in his chambers. His plan had gone so well over the past seven years. Of course he had a few set backs. He didn't expect that the little boy who led him to the Triforce would become the Hero of Time, and the Princess of Hyrule go missing for seven years, and then there was the whole fact that his seven year attempt to conquer Hyrule was wasted in one night. This pretty much led to the whole Majora's Mask thing. (It's all part of his plan to conquer Hyrule)

But the greatest set back was the fairies. He had no idea that the Hero of Time had such powerful friends. Even the fact that she and her brother didn't know who they were didn't bring much comfort. If their powers awakened then he would be in big trouble. So that's why he's going to get rid of the nuisances before they become a problem. He had everything set. It was actually pretty simple. After he reviled his plan, he was going to put them into a caldron full of water. (Translation: He was going to drown them)

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Ganon said.

Phantom Ganon came in holding a bag with something it that was trying to break free. "My lord, I have the fairies."

Ganon smiled. "Good. Put them in the cage."

Phantom Ganon nod and picked up the cage on the table. He took the cage door and poured the fairies inside. He quickly closed the door and turned to his boss and bowed. "M'lord, do you need me for anything else?" (He's really proper when he's around Ganon. I wonder why…)

"Hey! Get me out of here!" Tatl yelled.

Ganon ignored her. "I need you to guard the door. Make sure nothing gets inside!" Ganon commanded.

Phantom Ganon bowed. (again) "Yes, my lord."

Tatl stared at Phantom Ganon as he left the room. "I have no idea who bows more, Anju or Phantom Ganon."

Ganon turned to Tatl and Tael's cage and smirked. "Well, well, well. Look at what I caught in my cage."

"What are you a-?" Tael ran into his sister's side.

"Tatl, don't get him angry! You don't want him to kill us!" Tael warned in a harsh whisper.

Ganon turned his gaze to Tael. "What a smart little fairy you are. May I ask how old you and your sister are?"

Tael glared at him. "We're both seventeen."

"Twins, uh, that must be very interesting." (I thought it would be cool if they were twins)

"For your information, I'm two minutes older!" Tatl exclaimed.

Ganon smiled. "It really doesn't matter. You were both born the same day, so it means you're both the same age." (It's true. I should know, I'm a twin) Ganon walked away and picked up a mace. "There are so many ways I could kill you, but over the years I found out the best deaths are the ones that are the easiest to clean up."

Tatl and Tael froze. "Y-you mean y-you are g-g-g-going to-to kill us?" Tatl asked.

Ganon smiled. "Your deaths are going to be painless, I assure you."

"W-why?! What did we ever do to you?!" Tael asked.

"Nothing, but I can't allow two powerful fairies ruin my plan to take over Hyrule, can I?" Ganon put the mace back and walked to the trembling fairies. "It's really a shame. You're nothing, but children."

Link, Navi, Romani, and Zelda raced to Ganon's chambers as fast as they could. They stopped when they noticed Phantom Ganon guarding the door. They had to think of a way to get inside without Phantom Ganon recognizing them. After awhile Zelda snapped her fingers with an idea. "I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Navi asked.

"Just follow my lead." Zelda walked over to Phantom Ganon. "Will you please move?"

Phantom Ganon looked at her confused. "Lord Ganon said to let nobody inside."

Zelda smiled. "Alright, now let me inside."

Phantom Ganon was even more confused. "Did you not hear me?!"

Zelda gave a sigh of frustration. "Ganon said not let nobody inside, right? My name isn't nobody. Link's name isn't nobody. Romani's name isn't nobody. Navi's name isn't nobody. None of our names is nobody!"

Phantom Ganon thought for a minute. "You're right, but that would work if I was an idiot."

"Very well, you forced me to take drastic measures." Zelda started to crack her knuckles.

Link and Romani backed away from the fuming Zelda. Phantom Ganon started to chuckle. "Oh I'm so scared."

Zelda smiled evilly. "You should be."

Back in Ganon's chambers Tatl and Tael's cage was hanging over a caldron full of water. Instead of just going ahead and dropping the cage into the caldron, he tied a rope to the cage and put a candle under the rope. Tatl asked why he didn't just drown them. He replied: "It's traditional! All villains do this!"

"Tatl, I think this is it." Tael put her head down. "I'm sorry that I called you all of those names when we were younger."

"I'm sorry that I sold all of your belongings to a mysterious shop that only opens at night." Tatl apologized.

Tael looked shock. "That was you! I can't believe you did that!"

"I said I was sorry!" Tatl countered.

"It took me forever to collect all of those action figures!"

Tatl snickered. "Don't you mean dolls?"

Before Tael could defend his "action figures" the doors to the chambers were thrown opened and Zelda barged inside. "Ganon! Where are Tatl and Tael?!" Zelda demanded.

Ganon turned to Zelda and smiled. "Well hello, princess. What brings you out of you here?"

"Ganon!" Link yelled as he ran inside with Romani behind him. "Where are you keeping Tatl and Tael?!"

By then Tatl was being annoyed to death by them asking the same questions. "We're over here!"

Link, Romani, and Zelda looked and found Tatl and Tael floating above a caldron full of water. "Tatl! Tael!" All three of them yelled in chorus.

The trio ran to the fairies help, but just as they were about to reach them Stalfos blocked their way. Not only that, but the rope broke too.

To be continued…

Kikyo's Killer's note: Sorry this took longer than usual! I have school and I'm also working on a book. It has my own original characters and guess stars like Link from Ocarina of Time and Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy VII. So my chapters are going to take longer to update. Sorry!

To FrizzMedusa: Uh…I think I hear my mom calling me. #runs away#

To Dark Dedede 923: That's alright! I don't expect you to give me some more ideas.

To Nysoku: I'll try to update often, but I just started school again.

To Link: You're not going to get a review for each flame you sent me! Here's what I have to say to you: Shut up! Just shut the bleep up! I didn't mean to make Link sound like an asshole! I didn't mean for Link to sound perverted! If you don't like the story then stop reading it! But you don't have to complain every time you don't like something!

To xio23: Reply #1: I love Evanescence! Amy Lee is my idol!

To xio23: Reply #2: So am I!

To Devil Seifer: Who's your favorite character in Invader Zim?

To RuRu: Reply #1: I was wondering why you weren't reviewing.

To RuRu: Reply #2: I made a lot people cry with that story. Some said that it reminded them of Romeo and Juliet. To tell you the truth I never thought about Romeo and Juliet while writing it.

To FFlove190: I was wondering if you were going to review. You're usually the first one to review.


End file.
